The Wildcats on Deck
by GiRl-YoU-dOn'T-kNoW-176
Summary: The wildcats are headed up for a semester on deck! Will Troy and Gabi's loathing relationship get any better? read to find out! RNR! Being redone! on hiatus!
1. Room mates!

_**Hey people…so I was reading through this story and I couldn't believe how bad I was at writing…no wonder someone flamed me…well, I don't blame you…anyway, I worked real hard on this so please review if you haven't…and those who have thank you so much…they mean a lot to me. I'd like to thank 'Rock hard fairies' for helping me out on this! Thanx Amy, you're amazing!!**_

_**ENJOY!!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Gabriella Montez sighed softly for the millionth time that day as she stood on the wooden planks of the crowded Albuquerque docks, on the sunny, windy Sunday afternoon. Her pretty mocha eyes scanned the gigantic ship only a few metres in front of her petite profile. While her long ebony locks swayed silently from the wind, occasionally fanning out in every direction from her perfectly beautiful head.

"Mom, I'm gonna be fine," Gabriella reassured her mother; Maria Montez, smiling gently as she looked upon her mother's all-too familiar face. She always thought her mother to be very beautiful and she never had any doubts about that but what she did doubt was how people always resembled her own face to her mother's and after comparing the two identical faces concluded that it was her who looked prettier and not her mother. She never saw why people would always compliment her looks. To her, she didn't seem anything special. She only saw herself to be an ordinary and average citizen, but the way people described her, it was obvious they saw a lot more in her than she did.

Sometimes she questioned herself. 'If people see so much in me, why is it that I'm the nerd at East High that no-one ever talks to or the one who's usually bullied by the people there?'

The answer to that question, she never understood. At East High, her former high school, there were cliques and different groups. Each group had their place in the imaginary chart of hierarchy, and unfortunately for her the group she belonged to; the Scholastic nerds, were right at the bottom, with the lowest rank. And because of that, she had always been the wallflower at that school. The underdog no-one cared about. And no matter how much she tried, there was nothing she could do about accept that.

"I know. I trust you. It's just...I'm going to miss you so much, my baby," Maria said, kissing her seventeen- year-old daughter's long and smooth forehead.

"I'll miss you too, mami, I love you," Gabriella whispered, wiping the tears that cascaded down her sun- kissed cheeks with the back of her dainty hand.

"I love you too, have fun, I'll call you from time to time, okay?" Gabriella simply nodded in reply.

Gabriella was about to get onto S.S Tipton, one of the finest and biggest cruise ships the world had ever seen. The ship had class. Not everyone could just go on that ship. Only the wealthiest of people were able to afford to dwell in such luxury that the ship offered. As well as being a cruise ship, the large boat also provided a school on board, as well as a mall, restaurants that offered different cuisines from all around the world and the very comfortable Sky deck where you could relax and enjoy yourself whilst sitting in the hot tub provided or you could gaze off onto the horizon while enjoying a drink at the very excellent smoothie bar.

Gabriella wasn't part of the wealthiest people group, the only reason she got onto the S.S Tipton was because she was chosen. Gabriella was a very successful and high achieving student at East High and so her name was submitted. She was so eager to get out of East High that she had filled in the application form she'd been given in mere minutes. Another thing that got her more eager to send in her application and be a part of the schooling program was that her bestest (if that was a word) friend, Taylor McKessie was also going. They were both chosen, as well as many other people over the whole of America and they were about to spend a whole semester travelling the whole world on a cruise ship while enjoying their time to the fullest and at the same time learning to live on their own.

The steamboat hooted, long and low pitched indicating that it was ten minutes to departure time. Gabriella and Maria had been inside, finishing off some last minute paper work but when it was time to leave Gabriella decided to escort her aging mother outside and spend a few more minutes with her until it was time to enter the ship. It was only when the sound was gradually fading into silence that Gabriella started to move.

"Bye mom," Gabriella kissed her mother's tanned cheek and grabbed her sandy and florally decorated shoulder bag in quick and hurried movements. The young woman who was eager to experience her life on the extravagance she was offered strode up the metal steps that were situated in front of the large ships entrance. She looked back to see her mother's encouraging face smiling up at her. She forced a smile and mouthed an 'I love you' in her direction before waving and watching as her brave mother cracked another laboured grin that looked pretty convincing to her and motioned for Gabriella to go in.

She examined her mother's frame as it got smaller and smaller and eventually disappeared when she was confined in the protective and impenetrable walls of the ship.

"New school," she muttered under her breath so only she could hear. She scanned the tremendous main lobby of the ship, gasping at the magnificence of the place. The sturdy floor was covered in a rich maroon colored carpet of which every centimetre of the surface area screamed out 'expensive'. The walls were made in such a way that they looked wooden and as Gabriella tried to fathom how it was possible, the only theory that developed in her mind was that thin (or maybe even thick) sheets of fine and smooth wood were lined against the walls surrounding the room making it look like a lot of time had been spent just decorating the walls. There was a pricey looking crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling and different types of paintings; actually more like master pieces, lined the walls. There were nice and comfortable looking sofas strewn all over the place. Some occupied by passengers waiting to be checked in at the check in desk while other travellers stood and leaned against the walls, their luggage at their feet, waiting as well.

Gabriella had been in that room before when she had been late and in a hurry with her mother by her side. They hadn't stopped to marvel at the beauty of the place but instead followed the sign boards situated at numerous places around the luxurious boat, orienting the newcomers which way to the Sky Deck so the students could check in and the paper work could be done.

"But on the bright side at least Taylor is here," Gabriella enthused, her lips stretching widely over her slightly imperfect teeth at the thought of being with her amazing best friend for the whole of the semester and as soon as that idea entered her wise mind, she made finding Taylor her top priority.

Gabriella skipped gracefully around the huge steam boat in search of her friend while touring and discovering more beautifully furnished areas before finally spotting her in the Sky deck, waiting by the very refreshing looking smoothie bar.

The smoothie bar was simple yet designed wonderfully in its own way. The colors used for the surfaces were all bright and there were a few smoothie machines along with blenders and colourful cups and other simple necessities that were used to make drinks displayed along the work table that jutted out from the wall. The counter's surface was a deep and passionate color that was neither red nor pink but somewhere in the middle and it matched just perfectly with the other colors. The bar was shaped in such a way that it resembled a half circle and metal stools were lined spaciously in front of the semi-circular bar. A demonstration of various fruits forming a complicated yet beautiful pattern stood mounted against the painted wall earning many compliments from passengers that lay their eyes upon them and Gabriella was pretty sure everyone else that saw it wondered, just like her, how the person who assembled it managed to do so.

"Hey Tay," Gabriella greeted, tapping her African American friend's shoulder which was covered by a dark denim jacket that was clad over a stripped multi-color long sleeved top to keep her warm in the slightly cool atmosphere. She wore simple beige three-quarter bottoms and simple black ballet flats to complete her look.

"Hey sunshine," Taylor laughed turning to her right to look at her dear colleague with an excited grin stretched upon her coffee face. The young academic achiever's dark brown, almost black pupils studied Gabriella. A smile sported her puffy lips as she noticed how Gabriella's ebony curls were sprawled all over, framing her large olive face perfectly and separated into untamed locks as they passed her timid shoulders and flowed endlessly down to the centre of her back. Gabriella sported a frilly yet plain white dress that stopped just slightly above her bumpy knees and complimented her healthy and pretty looking frame and a denim vest, a lighter color and more detailed threading work was done on hers than Taylor's yet they both looked pretty in their own ways. On her feet she wore a pair of auburn cowboy boots which gave her profile the 'rowdy' effect which Taylor seemed to adore a lot!

Their little reunion was interrupted by a commanding yet polite female voice that leaked of professionalism. The voice sounded through the speakers all around the ship including the one on the Sky Deck. It had announced,

_"Attention. All students must report to the sky deck for orientation in ten minutes!"_

Gabriella and Taylor exchanged confused glances before making their way over to the centre of the large free space beside the luxurious looking hot tub and beneath a flight of winding steps that lead to a place Gabriella wasn't so sure of. They stood noiselessly and waited as numerous youngsters belonging to the same age group as the two genius friends accumulated around a short, dark skinned, bald man who wore a posh looking coat along with knee length shorts in the same color; white. He wore knee length socks and stood with pride and honour holding a brown clip board close to his broad chest, smiling at every person that passed by him, sending a few comments here and there, laughing about and cracking silly jokes.

Gabriella peered closely at the tiny name tag that was situated right beneath his crest.

Marion Moseby.

And by what little knowledge she had she knew he managed the hotel part of the ship. She could see how he worked hard to keep a smile on his travellers' faces. She smiled; he seemed to be very nice.

Tearing her eyes from the elderly man who was now speaking with a senior citizen who wore a tropical hat that covered his salt and peppered hair, she gazed around smiling gently to herself.

Her eyes widened and a sharp gasp escaped from the back of her throat. She felt her heartbeat increase rapidly as she spotted _them_ amongst the other gathering students.

Troy Bolton stood awkwardly in between his best friend, Chad Danforth, and Sharpay Evans, the girl he, as well as Gabriella and Taylor hated with vehemence.

His sandy brown haired flopped like a dying fish on land with every little move of his attractive head. His cobalt blue eyes shone with annoyance and impatience as Sharpay droned on and on about how her perfectly manicured finger nail chipped when she tried to open the zipper of her bright and fluorescent pink colored suitcase earlier that morning. A lazy smile sported his thin and velvety lips as he barely tried to take in anything the rich and spoilt blonde uttered.

Covering his broad chest was a red and white sweat shirt that had 'Wildcats' printed over the material on his right arm and on the back of it was the East High schools' mascot with his surname 'Bolton' pasted above it.

As Gabriella took in his appearance she couldn't help but notice how innocent he looked. But to her, it was all an act, it was his first step to woo another girl into his bed and leave her crying endlessly the next day when he would dump her the minute he was done playing with her. That was his philosophy; the way he rolled, as she believed. She rolled her eyes with annoyance at him and jerked her head to the person standing at his right side.

She didn't hate Chad Danforth though sometimes she wondered what it was she did to him that made him mad at her and start picking on her. He'd never laid a finger upon her unlike Troy who pretty much enjoyed hitting and bullying her because of her label and because she was smarter than him. Another reason he disliked her was because whenever he would throw a mean yet smart comment in her face, she didn't fear him and so she had a way of always getting back at him with another witty remark making all his peers and basketball teammates boo him and not her. One day he had finally had enough of it and so he had ended up shoving her into the lockers and it seemed to keep getting worse. So whenever she could, she would steer out of his way and she never told anyone other than Taylor about her problem, which meant she never got much help because Taylor had, against her will promised her she wouldn't tell a fly.

Chad Danforth was co-captain on the East High basket ball team; the Wildcats, alongside Troy. They were also the best of friends, totally inseparable from when Chad offered to share his blanket with Troy for nap time during kindergarten and from then on in, they'd clung together like two bar magnets of unlike poles.

Chad stood gazing off into space with his large coffee hands hidden in the confines of the loose pants of his 'Wildcats' tracksuit of which the designing on it was similar to Troy's sweatshirt. He wore a watching hooded jacket and a pair of recently washed red and white 'Nike' sneakers.

His dark and curly afro fanned around his handsome face and swayed lightly in the soft breeze that flew passed the large ship which was now in motion, while his almost-black eyes glinted with amusement and humour. It was very rare to catch Chad looking furious or anything other than joking. He was a very happy-go-lucky kind of person whose smile illuminated any room that he entered and his dashing face made him look young and juvenile making it impossible for anyone to hate him.

On the other side of Troy was Sharpay Evans; standing tall and beautiful with pride and dignity. Her rich strawberry blond hair was set in curls framing her slightly tanned face and stopping at the middle of her back. Her hazel eyes flickered irritation abruptly when she noted that Troy was not even listening to her. A frustrated sigh escaped her thin and glossy pink lips. She pursed them and shook her head softly. She wore a white studded leather jacket over a bright and fluorescent pink knee length dress and shiny pink platform heels covered her tiny feet.

Gabriella turned her attention quickly to the dark skinned man named Marian Moseby, who had started talking and welcoming everyone.

"Good Afternoon, everyone-" he was cut off very abruptly by a Chinese looking girl who squealed and waved immaturely but with anger and impatience laced to her pretty tanned face.

"Hey, Moseby, I'm rich! But let's not make a big deal about the fact that MY DADDY OWNS THE BOAT!" Her voice suddenly went loud at the last part of her little speech and she looked triumphant for a second as people gasped and started gossiping about her. Obviously, she was London Tipton, the daughter of the owner of this boat, who was so rich he owned hotels all over the world that offered the same kind of luxury the ship did.

Gabriella and some other students already recognised her through magazines. She was a celebrity who was on almost every single teen magazine. They sported articles about her fame and popularity, sometimes her life but mostly her sense of fashion.

London turned around and faced a lady clad in a plain white skirt that came up to her chest and a simple chequered creamy full sleeved shirt that cried out 'business' and a pair of black flats graced her dainty feet.

"Can I go now?" she questioned, her voice dull, drained of life.

The red-headed lady whose name tag read out 'Emma Tutweiller' shook her pale head, irritated at London's spoilt behaviour and sighed before adding softly, "And nothing would make me happier."

Mr Moseby shook his head at the aimless bickering going on in the corner and turned his attention back to the party of youngsters waiting around him.

"As I was saying, all of you are welcome here. You will first introduce yourselves and say a few things like why you are here or anything you'd like to share with us. Then you'll be given your room numbers and you will be assigned partners and the rest of the day you will be free to unpack and get settled and the lessons start tomorrow. "Shall we" he announced, and then demonstrated, "Hello everybody, I'm Marian Moseby, but you will address me as Mr. Moseby. I am the manager for the hotel part of the ship though I do and will be helping Ms Tutweiller manage the schooling department here. I'm looking forward to knowing everyone here," he explained, his eyes scanning all the alien faces around Gabriella and when he noticed someone in particular his eyes widened and he started shaking briefly before calming himself and masking his fear. "Except for you two" he muttered darkly towards a pair of boys; twins. They looked alike. They both had the same ivory skin and the dirty blond hair. The only way one was to differentiate was through their frames. One was slimmer and looked almost anorexic while the other had a healthy yet lazy look to him.

"Hey Mr Moseby!" They said together, smirking, in perfect synchronization.

Mr. Moseby yelped aloud, then gave them both death glares and looked down, probably embarrassed by his sudden outburst. Gabriella was pretty sure by the way things seemed to happen that they knew each other from some time ago and Moseby obviously didn't like them.

Then the orientation process started and everybody said a few things about themselves after introducing their names. All Gabriella tried to digest were the names of the people. It wasn't as if she wasn't listening to what they said; it was just that she paid more attention to their names.

"Hello everyone, my name is Edward Cullen and I'm here because my girlfriend... (then he muttered something like 'wife' but Gabriella couldn't be so sure)...forced me into this but I'm still planning on having fun and making new friends," a soft velvety voice spoke. The young brunette glanced at Edward and had to admit he was beautiful. He had light gold eyes (which seemed strange) and ghostly white skin. His bronze hair was gelled up and he and his family or friends or whoever stood out from everyone else. They all were extraordinarily beautiful and the prettiest people she had ever come across. He was definitely hot, but he already had a girlfriend who was just as beautiful as him. Just as I thought that he smiled towards my direction, just as if he had heard me.

"I'm Bella Swan and I'm here because I heard of this school on a ship and it seems different so I wanted to experience something like this," Bella; his girlfriend said. She had the same white skin like all the others but she had reddish brown hair and her eyes were slightly different from the others, her eyes were gold but they had red streaked lines around her black irises. Nevertheless, she was beautiful! Gabriella could just imagine herself standing next to them and the contrast would have been amazing! She would have been the ugly duckling while they were the elegant and beautiful swans.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee Cullen and just like my mom said...I mean best friend. I call her mom because she's always looking after me and it's also an inside joke..." she laughed awkwardly and coughed, then continued "...anyway, so we wanted to try something different, together, all of us brothers, sisters, friends, lovers (when she said lovers, she looked at the boy with russet-colored skin and dark hair that stopped just above his neck making Gabriella smile at how sweet they were). And people I care about so that's what got me here," Renesmee said gently, each word rolling fluently off her tongue.

Renesmee and the guy she was in love with, who Gabriella thought was her boyfriend, were the most normal looking of them all. But in comparison Renesmee was by far the prettiest. Her eyes were a soft chocolate brown shade and her hair was like Edward's; bronze, but unlike his it was set in curls. She had ivory skin and not the ghostly white color, which made her look more like everyone else.

Gabriella smiled warmly towards her direction and she returned the smile. Out of the corner of her eye Gabriella caught Edward smiling at her and then suddenly he was sending a death glare towards Troy, whose eyes she noticed were filled with lust as he looked upon Renesmee.

"Asshole," Gabriella muttered under her breath. Edward seemed to have heard her for he started chuckling. Troy's face drained of color when he saw the death glare Edward sent him. He quickly turned away and looked towards the horizon, leaning against the wooden railing.

Gabriella wasn't the kind of girl that insulted or used fowl language but when things came to Troy, she was never herself. Taylor had explained to her that in some way she had feelings for Troy and she always disguised it but the way they argued; Taylor could definitely see sexual tension brewing up and whenever she tried to convince Gabriella, she was always denied and that she was turning mental to think on those terms.

Gabriella giggled at the fear laced onto Troy's handsome features. She had a feeling that if she and Edward became friends, he would never be able to buck up the courage to face her.

The speeches continued and, just as she had planned, she had caught on with their names mostly. There was Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Jacob (the guy who was in love with Renesmee), Amanda, Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, Zack and Cody (the hilarious twins, the plump one; Zack had just attempted to walk up to her and ask her if 'she had just broken wind because, she was blowin' him away') Bailey, London, Woody, Alex (Gabriella found it creepy how the girl and her resembled each other so perfectly! ), Harper, Justin, Max, Nolee, , Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Chad, Jason, Troy, then Taylor and me.

"Hey, I'm Gabriella Montez, but my friends call me Gabi so go ahead call me whatever you want. I'm really looking forward to spending a whole semester making new friends and I'm sure it's gonna be loads of fun," Gabriella had said, her body shaking with nervousness as she fumbled with her fingers awkwardly, trying to get the words out right.

"Okay, that was everyone. Now I will call your names and assign you with your room partners. Bella and Edward, room 1. Renesmee and Jacob, room 2. Alice and Jasper, room 3. Emmett and Rosalie, room 4...." as Mr. Moseby started naming the people, they started leaving the hall to their respective rooms."...Rebecca and Amanda, room 5. Noah and Michael, room 6...." and the list went on and on. Gabriella was getting more jittery as the minutes passed. She was curious as to know if she and Taylor were sharing a room together or not.

"Ryan and Chad, room 16. Sharpay and Taylor, room 17. And finally Troy and Gabriella, room 18."

Troy and Gabriella both stiffened as he mentioned their names on the same breath.

"WHAT!? You expect me to share a room with _her_!" Troy exclaimed, trudging over to where Gabriella was standing, trying to negotiate with Mr Moseby so as she could be resigned another room mate.

Gabriella cringed visibly as Troy made that rude comment towards her.

"I'm gonna ignore that," She informed him, her tone accusing as she turned to Mr. Moseby.

"But, Mr. Moseby, I can't share a room with him, we hate each other," Her voice a mere plea.

He grinned. "That's even better, keep your friends close and enemies' closer," he said.

"But Mr. Moseby..." Her aimless protesting was interrupted by the aging man who looked tired.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella, but there are only eighteen rooms and two in each. Some people like the Cullens', Hales and the others said it was important that they were together. If you want to stay, you'll have to co-operate," he said his tone convincing.

"Fine, whatever it takes to stay," she sighed, defeated.

"Fine," Troy snapped scathingly and then stomped off.

Gabriella followed Mr Moseby's directions religiously and was led into a large corridor with numerous doors. She found room '18' and cautiously opened the door. She entered in slowly, deliberating her actions. She knew what Troy was like and she was also quite aware of what he was able to do.

She still couldn't believe she was meant to share a room with him. It wasn't fair! Since when did people even let a girl and a guy share a room? Wasn't there a rule against it?!

Apparently not in this school…or century! What was the world coming to?!

The room actually wasn't very bad. It was actually kind of spacious, much to her delight. There were two neatly made beds opposing each other with two mahogany desks in front of them and two matching mahogany bedside tables stood beside the beds. There was a porthole in between Troy and Gabriella's side and two pine dressers were situated under the porthole.

Gabriella's suitcase was already transported to her dorm room. Gabriella towed it towards her bed and tried to lift it up, in an attempt to lay it on her bed so she could start unpacking, but she simply couldn't get it on the bed.

A low sigh escaped from the back of her throat. There was only one person, who was unpacking his own bag, quietly (which surprised her) around who could get it on her bed, but there was no way in a millennium that she was going to think of asking him, so instead she tried again, ending up with the same result.

No matter how much she attempted, she couldn't carry it high enough to get it on the bed and in between trying, and not succeeding Troy had stopped unpacking and had started watching her. She tried to ignore it but she couldn't. She could feel his aquamarine eyes penetrate through her, watching her every move. Gabriella stiffened as he moved towards the tiny brunette. Her breath hitched in her throat as his hands locked around her tiny wrists, respectively. She had the feeling that he was gonna have _it_ with her then and there, as he was known as the biggest player ever alive, but instead he removed her hands from the haft and replaced them with his larger ones. He carried the black suitcase, without as much difficulty as Gabriella had had, and placed it on her bed before turning around and going back to unpack his bag and throughout the whole process of helping her, his expression was unfathomable… and that frightened her.

"Thanks," She said. Maybe the whole sharing-a-room-thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Humph."

_Or maybe it would_. She thought letting another sigh out as she unzipped her bag and started emptying the contents of it.

_**There, I hope it was good enough for you guys!!**_


	2. A bad encounter

**Still Gabi's POV**

The day went on, Troy ignored me as much as possible. Well, if this was his way of being civil with me, I didn't mind...but it still bothered me. Of all the things he could do, like beat me up and all that jazz, he chose to ignore me.

I sighed and focused on other things...like how my day went. I stayed with Tay, who wasn't my only friend anymore. I got friendly with Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Alice(who reminded me so much of Sharpay, except, she was the sweetest person ever, unlike Sharpay), Rosalie and Jasper. Emmet and Jacob were the wierdest people EVER. They were mostly joking around, especially Emmet. For some reason he found my actions amusing and just because I blush easy, he laughs, making me blush harder, making him laugh harder and making the whole process repeat it self over and over!

They were very nice, but I noticed something wierd about them. Their temperature, it was cold and also when i bumped into Bella, i got hurt! She looked panicky for a few seconds but then Edward cut in saying they work out and that he was very proud of her. Alice kept asking me about my love life and i had to keep telling her that i had absolutely no experience with guys. Then the girls started talking about their relationships with the guys, they seem so sweet, especially Bella and Edward.

After a bit, Alice started giving me fashion tips on how to impress guys, but i really dont think i will ever use them. I want a guy to like me for me and not the way I dress or look.

It was twilight now, the sun was about to set. I was sitting on my bed, thinking, loving the silent atmosphere that surrounded me. The only sound that could actually be heard was the sounds of the waves that splashed and hit against the walls of the ship.

I smiled. This wasn't so bad. I barely saw the blond, wicked witch of the west(AN: guess who?) and Troy wouldnt talk to me. This actually was kinda fun.

The door flew open and in came Troy and Nolee.

I gasped.

"Get out, Montez!" Troy shouted, pulling away from the kiss and then reattaching his lips back to hers, kissing hungrily.

I jumped off my bed and dashed out of the room just before warning them to stay away from my side. I slammed the door and leant against it, trying to clear my thoughts of the incident that just occurred. I pressed my temples with my thumb and index finger and closed my eyes. Of all the people around, I end up sharing a room with Troy. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself.

My eyes widened with horror when i heard moans. The muscles in the pit of my stomach churned with disgust and I felt like I was gonna get sick.

I ran to the railing, that was just a few strides away from my room, and leant over it. I emptied my stomach into the ocean and felt dizzy. A surge of sanity washed through me and I felt much better.

A gentle, hard and cold hand rubbed my back up and down, soothing me and another hand pulled my dark locks away from my face.

When I was convinced my stomach was empty, I looked up and was met by Bella's reddish, golden eyes and her warm smile, that made me feel so much better.

"Thanks" I said to her. I looked to my right and Renesmee and Edward were there too.

"You're Welcome, you don't look so good, are you okay?" Bella asked, concern shone through her magnificent eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay now, I guess it was just motion sickness" I explained. No need to tell them what I just experienced! DISGUSTING!

Edward chuckled, just as if he read my mind.

"Well it can be bad sometimes, I remember how I used to faint at the sight of blood" Bella said, giggling. Edward chuckled again.

"I was heading to the smoothie bar, wanna join me?" Renesmee offered.

I nodded, now that I had to get rid of that horrible taste in my mouth.

I thanked Bella and Edward again and them the two of us started walking to the smoothie bar on the terrace.

Once we got there, we ordered our smoothies and started talking, while having them.

"You still dont look so good, you sure you are okay?" Renesmee asked, she placed the back of her hand on my forehead. As soon as her icy hand made contact with my skin, I saw a vision, of her having concern for me, but it only lasted for a second, and then it dissappeared as she withdrew her hand.

"Ooops, i wasn't supposed to do that" she mumbled to herself in a very small voice. I didn't even catch every word but I could tell she said that.

"How'd you do that?!" I asked, shock colouring my tone.

"Do what?"I realised she decided to act like she didn't know what just happened. It was obvious there was something she didn't wanna tell me. I respect peoples privacy so I didn't push her any further.

"Never mind" I sighed, letting it go.

"Thank you so much, Gabriella, you are the best person ever!" She said.

"Don't worry. Just know that if you need me, I'm always here. Okay?" I said.

"Okay" she agreed, then asked, "You still feeling sick?"

"No I'm fine" I lied.

"What happened?" she asked, obviously not convinced with my answer.

"Well, right now, Troy is busy having sex with Nolee in my room, and i got sick because when I was standing outside, I heard moans, and it wasn't very pleasant to hear" I explained.

" oookay" she said, slowly. "You could spend the night in my room or mom's...I mean Bella's room" she offered.

"I really appreciate it, but really, thanks, Iguess i'll be fine" I said.

"Well, okay. i have to go now, Jake would be waiting for me, ttyl" She said.

"Bye" and then she was gone.

I stayed at the bar for a while, keeping to myself. I stared at the hot tub that was situated in the centre of the terrace. The sun had already set and the lights were put on.

"You okay?" Zack asked me, wiping the top of the bar table. I hadn't noticed but apparently, he was working as the bar man and he was the one that served us our smoothies.

"I'm okay, thanks" i replied. For some reason, the people here actually noticed and cared about me. Back home, no-one other than Tay would have noticed if I died.

"Well in that case, you're like my library card, 'cause I'm checking you out." He flirted. That got my blood boiling because for a second I thought he actually cared.

"What are you, like a ten-year old baby!" I hissed, venomously.

"I'm fifteen, just short, but I can be your baby"

"Okay, first of all, EW! Second of all, please fix your disproportionate head that even makes you think you'd have a chance with me and third, EW!" I shuddered at the thought of there being an 'us'!

"What! It was a bad hair cut!" Zack protested, using his hand to flatten his hair.

"Please ignore my older and immature brother's 'ladies-man attitude'" Cody, the slimmer twin, said using air-quotes, joining in on the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm planning on doing so" I nodded then added. "He's cute and sweet, I'd date him if he were older." I ruffled Zack's hair, playfully.

"Noooooo!" Cody exclaimed, making it really long.

"What? Did I say or do something wrong?" I asked. I glanced at Zack, his face was lit up and there was a dreamy look on his face as he stared at me.

"You just gave him the love bug!" Cody accused me.

"What's that?" Me and Zack asked, at the same time.

"Maddie (I suppose a friend of theirs) told him she'd date him if he were older and after she said that, he never gave up on flirting with her or trying to get her. And I know my brother well, he's gonna do the same with you" Cody explained. Zack nodded, that dreamy look never left his baby cute face.

I sighed. "Zack, I don't wanna hurt you but I don't think we'd ever end up together." I said.

"It's no use now! Go before it gets worse" Cody shouted.

"Um...okay"

I made my way back to my room, giggling, they were hilarious! I pressed my ear against my room door, much to my dismay, in order to hear if it was safe enough to go in.

The door surprised me by opening and I fell because I was leaning against it with my ear pressed. A pair of strong arms caught me, bless him for that. And bless him for not being naked. I fell in such a way that my lips were pressed against his hard chest and I thought I saw his expression change for a second, it looked like he enjoyed it, but that second was over and his expession was, once again, one that I couldn't fathom.

Troy steadied me and pulled me into the room, and out of the way to the door, and pushed a crying Nolee out.

"Sorry, but I've had better" He said, then slammed the door in her face. I was about to argue with Troy about how mean that was, but then I decided against it because, it's none of my bussiness, though I still felt bad for Nolee.

The room was stuffy and hot, and I couldn't stand it. I put the air conditioner on and grabbed my blue sweat-pants and white baggy T-shirt.

"I hope you didn't touch my side." I said, that seemed like an okay question to ask.

"No, we didn't" He replied. It seemed like he wasn't in the mood for small talk.

I sighed, I've been doing that alot. All I knew was that I had nothing to do with his wierd moods.

I took my bag of toiletteries along with my clothes and went into the bathroom that was joined with the room. I stripped down to nothing and stood under the shower, letting the warm water soothe me and relax my muscles. When I was done, I put on my clothes, brushed my teeth and went back into the room.

The room was much cooler and that gave me goosebumps, because it surprised me and I was in a warmer atmosphere just a fraction of a second ago. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my torso. Troy was watching me. He got off his bed and wrapped his blanket around me. This wasn't one of the blankets the boat supplied us with, it was Troy's, he brought it from home. It smelt like him and it was way warmer and thicker than the blankets here.

"Thanks" I whispered, this was wierd, he was being nice to me, but he wasn't talking to me. It was odd. He just nodded and grabbed a few of his clothes and went into the bathroom.

I put his blanket on his bed and lay on my bed, covering my body with the blanket the ship supplied us with, I didn't bring my own blanket. I curled up into a ball and wrapped my arms around my body to keep me warm. I said a small prayer about keeping my mom safe since she had no-one other than me and then I said another prayer about keeping everyone on this boat safe and there being no problems with the ships controls so we could make it back home and see our parents and loved ones again. The bathroom door unlocked and Troy came out. I mumbled a goodnight and let consiousness gradually take over me.

_**TWILIGHT, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL, THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, HANNAH MONTANA, THE WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE, THE LATEST BUZZ rock!!!!!!! OOH AND CHOCOLATE TOO!!!!:D**_


	3. Roomie exchange

**(still gabi's POV)**

* * *

I stirred and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. As I sat up and rest my back against the headboard, a yawn escaped my mouth. Troy was lying on his stomach, his head twisted towards my direction. He looked so adorable, I smiled involuntary, he finally looked at peace, not the dead way! He seems so sweet, why did he have to be a player and a bully? I looked down and noticed something, his comforter was covering me again.

I smiled wider and looked at his handsome face. His sandy brown hair was messy as usual, but it made him look even hotter, did I just say that! His eyes were closed, obviously, he's asleep. I held the quilt close to my cheek and rubbed the soft fabric against my skin and took a great whiff, it smelled wonderful! I closed my eyes in order to mesmerize the smooth texture of the cosy material, that did wonders against my skin.

Troy started to stir. I quickly lay on my back, noiselessly and closed my eyes, acting as if I were asleep.

"mmm" he moaned. I opened one of my eyes, slightly, so as to peek at him.

He was smiling, he seemed in a good mood today. A large smile spread across my face, which I didn't notice until he looked at me. He got off his bed and slowly walked over to me. He knelt down beside me and adjusted the quilt so it covered my whole body, then he started stroking my face. As his cool fingers performed their magic on my skin, they also sent sparks that shot up my face and ran through my spine making my eyes flutter open and his hand jerk away. His affectionate expression turned grave, petrifying me. He turned away and sat on his bed.

I sighed and turned to my side, not facing him. I brought out my mobile from under my pillow(AN: that's where i keep mine!) and checked the time. It wasn't even 6:30a.m. yet!

"Gabriella" Troy said, making me turn around and face him.

"Yeah" He was finally talking to me. I composed my face, so as to not show my excitement and made it normal.

"I'm sorry about my behavior yesterday, I hope you don't take it to heart, it's just, I've been so confused so from now on, I'm gonna be the old me again, okay?" he explained.

"Fine" I sighed, that translated meant he was gonna become the same mean bully he was to me.

"Okay" he confirmed, then pulled out his laptop from his bedside tabletop and started doing god-knows-what!

"I believe this belongs to you" I said, as i got up. I gave him back his blanket and whispered a thanks, which I doubt he heard. I stretched and bent down, touching my toes to get rid of the stiffness. When I returned to standing, I glanced at Troy, who was staring at my exposed skin in between my PJ's and my baggy T-shirt. I felt really self-conscious now and I needed to get away. I scanned through the clothes in the dresser and grabbed my blue and purple floral sundress, my underwear and my cream coloured cardigan.

I showered, dressed up, brushed my teeth applied some lip gloss. I let my hair fall into their natural style which is dark curls cascaded around my face and got out, making sure I didn't finish the hot water.

I sat on my bed and started fidgeting with the buttons on my cardigan. Troy had barely moved an inch from the last twenty minutes of my getting ready.

"Troy" I said, trying to catch his undivided attention.

"Yeah" he answered, looking up at me. His azure eyes held mine. For a second I was blank, what did he do to me! He shot me a questioning look, which brought me back to reality.

"You know how we hate each other, right?" I asked, his expression softened and then turned scary again, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yeah" he snarled.

"Well..I was wondering...you know, if we could swap rooms with others" I said, in a civilized manner. If he wanted to be rude, I don't care, I'm not changing.

"With who?" he asked, I noticed a tiny trace of guilt was hidden behind that composed mask which was also known as his facial expression.

"Well, i could stay with Taylor, she is the only other person here that has problems with her roomie and..." He cut me off.

"Fine" he said.

I smiled, "Thanks Troy"

* * *

**(A little bit later)**

"This better be good" Sharpay snapped, flipping her blond incredibly long hair over her shoulder (it was so long that Tay and I had to duck so it wouldn't hit us since we were right behind her), strutting down the corridor with us following.

"Trust me, it is" Taylor said. I giggled. We had not yet told Sharpay about the switching roomies thingy but she was about to find out.

We three halted at my door and I opened the door letting them in.

At that exact moment, Troy came out of the bathroom, in nothing but jeans.

"What?!" he screamed, like a girl, making my giggle inwardly. He covered his chest with his hands.

"Sorry Troy, this is important and I'm sure every girl in East High has seen you naked other than Gabi and me....oh and BTW, it's not like you have anything to hide" she said in a matter-of-fact-way. I giggled and high fived Tay.

I glanced at Sharpay and started laughing, she was drooling!

"She hasn't and anyway, I'm gonna ignore that comment because I'm sure you don't wanna see Troy Junior" he smirked and tugged on his belt.

"EEEWWW!!!!!!" Tay and I said, simultaneously. I don't EVER wanna see 'one', but I will have to if I want children. But for now I'm okay!

Sharpay nodded, vigorously. Mega EEEEEWWWW!

Troy looked at Sharpay and his expression weakened, in the scared way. Now I knew his week points, Sharpay and Edward's death glare! This is gonna be so much fun!

"Whatever, spill" Troy ordered. We all took a seat. Sharpay sitting too close to Troy on his bed and Tay and me on mine. Troy looked so uncomfortable, I suppressed my laughter and tamed them down to giggles. Troy moved a few inches from Shar but she kept moving up, closing the gaps in between them until there was barely a millimeter in between them!

" Anyway, the four of us seem to be the only people having problems with their roomies and so that's why we will swap.(Sharpay's face lit up at that, and Troy's, shocked)So it's me and Gabi in one room and Shar and Troy in the other. The question is, who takes which room" Taylor explained, since she was the best at making speeches. Sharpay smiled deviously at Troy, flashing all her teeth. Troy got up in blinding speed and stood next to me, which is as far away from her as he could get without getting out of the room.

"Oh no no no! Gabi's staying here." Troy decided.

"What, why?!" Sharpay argued.

"Because...(he looked thoughtful for a moment) because she's my girlfriend" Troy said. Taylor and I froze.

"But you hate her!" Sharpay pressed. Tay and I nodded.

"Now I like her" Troy said, surprisingly, confidently.

"Oh yeah, then why don't you kiss her if you are so in love with her" She challenged. My eyes widened with shock. Troy grabbed my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood up, gasping.

"oookay, we're gonna go now" Tay said, then dashed out, towing Sharpay out with her.

What we both didn't see coming was my response. My fingers knotted in his hair, I closed my eyes and brought him closer and as soon as I was aware of what I just did, I stopped abruptly and my hands dropped to my sides. He pulled away, forcefully. I was both mesmerized and paralysed. I didn't know if I could move or speak.

"I'm sorry" he said. I sat on my bed, breathing heavy, trying to regain my breath.

"I'm so sorry" he repeated. I held up a finger, indicating I needed a moment. I'm sure he got the message that I was new to this kissing thing. He knelt down beside me and waited patiently.

When I was convinced that I could speak I got up.

"Troy, how dare you kiss me!" I shouted at him.

"I didn't want to share a room with her!" he said, the same anger that colored my tone had colored his too.

"Then why did you say yes to the swapping in the first place?!" I yelled back.

"Because I didn't know Sharpay was Taylor's roomie!"

"Well. then next time, listen when teachers are talking and when people wanna repeat, don't interrupt them!" then I paused "why weren't you listening anyway?" I asked, the anger in my tone fading away.

"Because I was staring at a girl" he said, suddenly, slyly.

"Well, who was it, Renesmee or Nolee?" I asked, obviously mad. Renesmee is my friend and she already has Jacob while Nolee to me is...well actually she is a person!

"None of the two, she's like a challenge, what I like and she absolutely loathes me"

"Omigosh, Taylor!" I shrieked "You bastard!"

I was about to stomp out but he stopped me and held me, against my will, close his chest, ignoring my attempts to get free.

"No, she's not Taylor. She's the pretty and sexy girl that's right in front of me." he said, smirking.

I pulled away and slapped him across his cheek, hard.

"Ow!" he scowled.

"Stay away from me you asshole!" I threatened, turning for the door. He chuckled darkly making the muscles in the pit of my stomach tighten in fear. I scrambled out of the room with my book bag and slammed the door shut with fury. That son of a bitch, how dare he!

I started walking away, not really worried about where I was going, following my instincts. As long as I could go further, the further away I'd be from him, the more safe and better I'd feel.

I climbed up a flight of stairs and opened a door at the top, and stepped into the gleaming sunshine. I realised I was at the sun deck/science garden. No-one was there yet, because it was still kinda early. There were various plants of all colors embedded into soil in large pots. The sun, that had just risen was extremely wind blew through my hair and slapped my face gently, soothing and relaxing me. I took a few deep breaths in order t release all the anger that was stored in me. I smiled, this would be my personal hide-out from now onwards.

I sat on the floor, resting my back against the railing and looking down at the glistening deep blue sea.

"_Attention! All students must report to the main hall immediately!" _A lady's voice rang through the speakers. I got up and started following my trail backwards to the main hall.

"hey" I said, standing next to Taylor.

"Everything okay between you and Troy?" she asked.

I sighed, "Apparently not. We're back to our loathing relationship" I said.

"What happened?"

"he wants me" I said, through gritted teeth.

"As a girlfriend?" she asked.

"No, as a fuck toy! like the way he wants every other girl!" Before she could say anything else, Mr. Moseby came in and started announcing.

"Good morning everyone, Did you all sleep well last night?" he asked.

A series of 'yeah's rung through the large room.

"But I couldn't sleep!" I heard someone mumble. I turned my head towards the direction from where the sound came and spotted Emmett, a pout plastered over his large face and his big arms were folded across his huge chest. I could just imagine him in diapers! Then Jacob Lent toward him, a huge grin on his russet colored face, and started singing,

_"Rock a bye baby, on the tree top,_

_when the wind blows the cradle will rock,_

_when the bough breaks the craddle will fall_

_and down will come baby, cradle and all" _faster than normal, grinning stupidly and swinging his right arm forwards and backwards.

"This helps so much!" Emmett muttered sarcastically, then rest his head on Jacob's shoulder, closing his eyes and snoring loudly.

"Oh! My baby finally sleeps!" Rosalie squealed, jokingly, then burst out laughing. The rest started laughing too as we joined in, too.

"Moving on..." Mr. Moseby said, changing the subject."Your classes will begin today and you will all be placed in one classroom, learning together. You should also be informed that your room-mates will be your partners through-out this semester on deck. Your first lesson for today will be biology and then you'll have mathematics and so on. You will also get your schedules and books this morning if you line up."

We lined up orderly. Tay was in front of me but I had no idea of who was behind. I was about to check but I froze as two very familiar hands rest against my sides and massage the skin there. I had to admit, it felt good but nevertheless, I pulled away and faced the person, shooting Troy a death glare. His face was adorned with a smirk, which got me even madder. He removed his hands from my body and chuckled, I turned away, fuming.

When it was my turn, I just grabbed the file they handed me and stomped off.

"What's up with you?" Alice asked me, standing next to me, introducing a conversation.

"I'm so mad!" I exclaimed.

"I noticed, but why?" she asked.

I shrugged. I grabbed the empty can off the table beside us and clenched my hands, squeezing the can.

"Wow!" Alice said, slowly, her expression amazed. "You are strong" she complimented. "If I were Troy I'd stay away"

"How'd you know it was Troy bothering me?" I asked.

"I saw what he did in the line, for a second, you seemed like you were enjoying it." she noted.

"No, I wasn't!" I protested.

"Fine, you weren't" she said, obviously not convinced.

_"Attention all students, classes start in ten minutes" _the same voice announced again. I sighed.

"Come on, lets go, classes are held there" Alice said, leading the way as I followed

* * *


	4. Oh no you didn't! i'm getting you back!

**sorry for all the swearing in the last chapter. i had to put it in, anyway, i didnt get many reviews and that was sad. I also need ideas, please. im begging you, im on my knees though you cant see me.  
heres the chapter.**

* * *

All of us were assigned seats. The classroom was huge! Maybe the biggest I've ever seen, no wonder they put us all in the same class. There were five rows with seven desks and chairs in each. I was assigned to the sixth seat in the forth row. Taylor was to my right, Renesmee to my left, Alice in front of me....and Troy behind me.

"Good morning, young thespians, I am Ms. Darbus, the people from East high here should know me" Ms Darbus, an old lady with blonde hair tied up in a bun, who wore large glasses and Jewelery, which made her even more dramatic than she was, if that was possible, said, she adjusted her glasses and pointed at me and then at others as she called their names.

"I see you Ms Montez, Mr Bolton, Mr and Ms Evans, Ms McKessie, Mr Danforth, you here too, what an ( she mumbled 'un' and then continued normally) pleasant surprise"

Troy started laughing, as well as many others including Taylor, which wasn't hard to believe since she didn't like him too much...but somehow, when I study her, it's like she really likes him, but she's too afraid to say...and maybe that's because she is labelled a geek while he is labelled a jock. I've also noticed sometimes that Chad stares at Taylor. There was this time a few months ago in homeroom at East high, Chad was staring at Taylor while she was doing some last minute cramming for a chemistry test we were having, then the teacher asked him a question, he was usually clueless but he knew what was going on...but this time he just stared and stared. Once Troy got him back to earth, he jumped and he told Troy he was staring out the window. Anyway, back to my classroom.

Chad, who was seated behind Taylor and left to Troy, looked completely clueless and shouted, "What?", which caused his head to move up and his large afro to bob up and down.

"Moving on...I will be your homeroom teacher. Mrs. Tutweiller**(AN: Thank you Reneyy'sprouse', or I would have been stuck!)** will be your geography and history teacher. Ms Cathy will teach you Science as in Biology, Chemistry and Physics. Mr Varner will teach you Mathematics and I will teach drama to those of bold enough to expand your wingspan of your creative spirit!" she was completely out of breath when she finished saying that. Then she called the roll call and started talking about her days as a kid! Jason, as he always did, asked for more info on her life and we were the ones having to suffer, not him, since he liked what she said, and she was happy to explain which to us was the worse sort of torture that could ever exist!

Ms Cathy, I suppose, walked into the classroom, saving us from the torturing speech of Ms Darbus. She had dark skin and was quite tall. Her dark hair cascaded down to her shoulders, framing her oval shaped face.

"Thank you Ms Darbus, I'll take it from here" She said. Ms Darbus nodded and left the room. Ms Cathy stood on the small stage in front of the class and started talking, "Hello everyone. I'm Catherine Osiru but you can call me Ms Cathy, Ms Catherine or whatever suits you. Today we will just do a little bit of Biology revision on simple things like the study of the human body and reproduction and things like that. I will guiz you all on simple things one by one and then see by your knowledge where we should begin the sylabus. Shall we?"

The class started and everyone was asked a question. All I could say was Taylor was back! She was asked a simple guestion, something a normal person would answer in just words, but Taylor kept explaining and the way she explained, even a 2 year old would understand by now. Ms Cathy was really impressed. A similar thing happened with me, except I didn't give in all details. There were many smart people here, unlike at East high where you'd only find a couple of smart people, which were immediately labelled geeks, without even given a chance to shine in another thing.

Amanda, the rich dark skinned girl, was good as well and even though she was rich, she was still smart, and I respect people like her. London was just wierd. When Ms Cathy pointed to a telescope and asked her what it was, London said it was a bad manicure, reffering to the teacher's nails. Any person would know she was completely stupid!

Zack and Cody started arguing halfway about something, though I'm sure I did catch my name and Bailey's name too in their arguement. The funny part was that Ms Cathy was not the kind of teacher that would detain you...but she was the kind that would make you do something bad enough to embarrass yourself in front of everyone in the class...and if you didn't, you'd have to end up doing it where EVERYONE could see you!

Zack and Cody agreed on doing the monkey dance thirty times in front of everyone. It was really funny because while doing it, Zack lost his balance and fell on Cody, causing him to stagger and trip over Ms Cathy's feet sending him into the bookshelf with speed and the result...the books came tumbling down on to his head.

I got up and walked all the way to the front to help them up, but since Bailey beat me to Cdy, I turned to help Zack.

"Are you okay" I asked, offering my hand to help him up. He grabbed my hand and looked up at me. The dreamy look returned to his face, Oh god!

I sighed and pulled him to standing and thats when I realised the whole class were laughing and only me and Bailey actually came to help. Some people weren't laughing while others like Troy and Chad were practically on the floor.

I smiled at Zack and turned to go to my seat but he didn't let go off my hand.

"Thanks" he said. It's like I hypnotised him...and it's freeky!

I nodded and turned to go back to my seat. Troy was leaning on his chair against the wall, his arms folded infront of his chest, smirking at me. I shot him a death glare and sat down, he was really annoying me now and getting on my nerves too.

"Thank you Gabriella and Bailey, sorry Zack and Cody" Ms Cathy said and then continued with the class.

* * *

"...so if the egg is not fertilized, all the stored food that was made for the baby coming, in the womb, will pass out as blood through the vagina and that's what is known as having a period or scientifically, menstruation" Ms Cathy finished her really awkward lecture on period...and now I felt really wet!

I leant towards Taylor and whispered the situation and asked for advise. Her advise was to go and check, which I agreed on. I went up to the front and asked for permission and once it was granted, I went out of the classroom, across the corridor and into the girls bathroom.

Omigosh, I do have my period! What should I do? If I go to my room and put on a sanitary napkin, it would take ages, way longer than my granted permission allowed me. I better go and ask her if I can take longer time.

I got out and walked to my class. I was about to ask her but she was in between a lecture and without listening, she told me to sit down. I sat on my seat and leant toward Tay for more advise.

"I do have 'it', but my napkins are in my roommand I need at least fifteen minutes till I get back, HELP?" I whisper-exclaimed.

"Just go and ask for permission!" she answered.

"Don't worry, I'll cover up for you" The voice I dreaded the most said. All this time, Troy was listening! I turned around and gasped at the smirking boy. I turned back and faced the front, going red!

Omigosh, Troy heard me, this is so embarrassing! My face, neck and cheeks were really hot now! I hate him!

Taylor leant toward me and told me to go before it got worse, which I did. I went to the teacher and told her I wasn't feeling well and my burning face gave me away. She let me go and told me to rest a bit.

As soon as I was in my room, I put on a napkin and then threw myself on the bed, squashing my face into the cool pillow. For a while, I did nothing nut just lay there, calming my nerves down. I'm sure Troy would have told the whole world now. UGH! Why me of all girls!

The bell rang, making me sit up properly. We had maths now and I couldn't just miss. So what they know I have my period, its natural, if it didn't exist, none of us would see this day, and I'd be so happy.

I sighed and got off the bed. Grabbing my maths book, I left the room hoping Troy wouldn't tell anyone, which was just as unlikely as the Titanic ship resurfacing!

I got into the class, with my head hung low and got into my seat. There was no teacher around and due to that, the class was total chaos!

"Yo Gabster, It's not a surprise you have no one to fertilize your eggs for you!" Chad snarled, I absolutely loathed him and so did he loath me back.

"Nice one" I heard Troy say to Chad and then saw them bumping fists together.

"I could!" Zack shouted. Only one sound was heard in the whole class, which was "EEEWWWW!!!!" and surprisingly, the whole class said it and not just me.

Ugh! That's disgusting! Me and Zack! Ugh!

I slided down my seat and leant my head downwords so that my thick hair created a curtain that protected me from the outside world. I was still hot if I didn't mention it before. I ignored all the guys who were teasing and maing fun of me. Big deal! It's natural!

Mr Varner came into the classroom slash jungle with uncivilized students slash animals were fooling around and goofing off!

"what is going on in here?! Everyone get back in your seats, now!" he barked, spraying spit everywhere. I felt so sorry for Jacob and Emmett, who were seated on the first row, getting spit on them.

"Everybody, sit down!" he repeated over and over, getting more and more spit on Emmett and Jacob

"JUST SIT DOWN EVERYONE!" Emmett and Jacob shouted, obviously having had enough of saliva on them.

The class settled down and the lesson began. Mr. Varner was not patient and was very annoying. Even though I love maths and always will, I hate the teacher. Since I already know what the teacher was teaching us, I started thinking about a way to get reveange on Troy. I'm not the kind who likes vengeance but this is Troy we are talking about. I thought and thought and came up with many and finally decided on one after sifting through all of them. I'm sure a smirk is playing on my lips now.

Troy is in for a long night!

* * *

**heylo everyone,  
did yall like it.  
please review!  
im very pleased with this chapter  
thanks  
xxxx**


	5. Sharpay!

**heylo FFFs, hows it going??!  
i really don't know if you'll like it, but please temme what you think, also check out my other stories, please and review too, if you like this, you'll like 'choosing the right prom date' (i love it) and i have an idea for a new story, ill type the summary in the end and lemme know if i should give it a shot  
thanx!!**

* * *

**_RECAP_**

_Troy__ is in for a long night!_

**(yup! still gabs pov, but it will change)**

Immediately after all of today's classes, I ran to Sharpay, ignoring Troy's curious gaze.

"Hello Sharpay" I said, as I reached her a few strides away from her room.

She stopped walking and gave me a look telling me to continue.

"I need a favour from you" I smirked.

**(A few mins later)**

Sharpay was beaming at me, obviously excited. It was hard to believe that of all the people that lived on the face of this earth, I chose to go to Shar, but I had no other choice, she was the only one who could help me. She obviously was not doing this for me, but for herself, but I didn't mind, as long as we were on the same side. Except, we both had different intentions and reasons to why we were doing this. Mine, for revenge and hers, for pleasure.

"Okay, so 8:30, outside my room?" I asked just to be confirmed. She just grinned and nodded eagerly. I smiled.

"Thanks"

"No Thank 'you'!" she emphasized.

I giggled and went into my bedroom. When inside, I stuffed my sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt into a small bag and then slipped my phone into it. I didn't have to worry about Troy catching me since he's hanging out at the gym and then the basketball court with his friends until nine...and no, I'm not stalking him, he and Chad were talking about it in between classes and I heard them since I was sitting in front of them. I left my bag of toiletries along with the bag I just packed on my bed and went to the internet cafe to check my mail.

I had quite a few messages, a few from 'facebook' and the others from my mother. The ones from my mother were mostly 'I miss you's and 'how are you's and 'what have you been doing so far' and all that jazz. I replied to her in one really long message and gave her an up-to-date piece of information that could keep her as posted as Sharpay was, is and always will be. I explained to her everything, obviously leaving the Troy drama out.

After I was done, I went to the terrace where most of my friends were and just started to hang out and chat with them.

* * *

**(8.30 p.m, OUTSIDE ROOM 18, NO-ONES POV)**

Gabriella waited patiently outside her room for Sharpay, shuffling her feet and just doing wierd things to stop her from being idle, leaning against the wall.

Sharpay strutted down the corridor and stopped right in front of her, followed by Ryan, her twin brother, who was carrying a huge suitcase.

"Ryan, hurry up!" she barked at him. Ryan staggered to a stop next to her and put, more like, threw the suitcase down almost falling over with it.

"What's that?" Gabriella asked.

"My overnight bag, Duh!" Sharpay stated as if it were obvious.

"Ookay, so are you ready?" Gabriella asked, earning a vigorous nod from Sharpay.

"Yeah!" Sharpay opened the door and got into the room after saying that.

Gabriella said hi to Ryan and introduced small talk with Ryan as she started walking towards Shar's room.

"So what's going on between you and my sis?" Ryan asked, trying to mask his curiosity, but failing slightly. At East high, Shar and Gabi NEVER spoke to each other...Troy was always running away from Sharpay and Gabriella always ended up getting bullied by the two because she was labelled a 'geek'.

"Oh, we're exchanging rooms for the night."

"Why?" Ryan asked, not even attempting to hide his curiosity anymore.

"Well...that's kinda confidential but all I can say is...revenge is sweet!" Gabriella answered smirking.

Ryan nodded twice, slowly, trying to comprehend why she said that.

"So I'll see you around" Gabriella suggested awkwardly, as she reached her destination.

"Yeah, absolutely" he smiled and then walked off.

Gabriella got into the room and threw herself on Sharpay's bed, which would be hers for the night...and the chances of that happening were one in a million.

"Aren't you changing into your PJs?" Taylor, who was at her desk with her laptop, asked.

"I don't think I'll need to...but I brought them just in case"

"So how's everything going?" Taylor asked, a smile adorning her pretty face.

"Everything's going according to plan!"

* * *

**With Troy(NO-ONE'S POV)**

"Yo man, that was awesome, we should do that more frequently, see you tomorrow!" Troy said to Chad. They two young men did their special handshakes and left for their rooms.

Troy opened the door to his and shrieked. He was living his worst ever nightmare!

"Hey Troy" Sharpay giggled, flirtatiously.

"uh, hey" he gulped.

Sharpay stood up, making her pink robes drop to the ground, revieling a very tiny set of expensive hot pink lingerie.

"Uh, where's Gabi?" Troy asked, taking a few steps back as she took some forward, towards him. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead and shivers were sent down his spine in fear.

"She said it was okay for me to spend the night here" Sharpay explained, cornering him against a wall.

"So let's see what you've got and how big it is" she wriggled her eye brows suggestively and glanced at 'Troy junior'.

Troy's eyes widened with shock.

"You know, as much as I'd love to, I can't because...um...you see...umm..i hurt it...yeah i did, and its really sore and um...I just can't" Troy said, looking for excuses.

"How'd you hurt it?" she asked, curious.

"Well, uh...I was at the gym and well...I fell and I hurt it" He said, making it up as he went on.

"Well maybe I could help make it feel better" she smirked(AN: EEEEWWWW!!!!)

"No! On second thought, it feels so much better. Thanks anyway"

"Well then, let's..." she stopped and pushed him on the bed, attacking his lips and straddling his hips.

"Noooooo!" he shouted in the few seconds his lips were free from hers.

Sharpay unbuttoned his shirt and started massaging his chest and stomach, ignoring his attempts to get free. She leant down once again and crashed her lips onto his. He had enough and so he gathered all his strength and pushed her off him.. and so hard, she ended up on the floor, moaning.

"OW!" she cried.

"Sorry" he buttoned his shirt and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, leaving the room in a speed faster than walking and slower than running.

He got to the terrace and asked Zack for a lemon slush, which he was served almost immediately.

"So, what's wrong with you?" Zack asked, wiping the black granite counter top with a cloth.

"Nothing" Troy answered, not in the mood for small talk. He stirred his drink with the straw, gazing at the swirls that were produced deep in thought.

"Maybe I've got bad luck, I always end up with the depressed people. First Gabi and now him, I wonder who's next!" Zack mumbled to himself, frustrated, continuing his job.

Troy heard that and chuckled a bit and resumed to his thinking session. He was thinking of a way to get back at her, but hom.

Suddenly, he was grinning hugely. He just left the drink he paid for, untouched on the counter, and ran off to the biggest prankster the world has ever known!

Zack stared after him and after Troy was out of sight, Zack gulped the drink down in seconds.

"This tastes even better when it's free!" he shrugged, licking the moustache that was formed by the drink on his upper lip.

* * *

**(GABI'S POV)**

"And then he ran off!" Sharpay exclaimed, incredulously. She had just finished explaining to us the events of what had happened between her and Troy. She pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"Sorry" I said, while Tay was practically on the ground, laughing. I had to make it look lke I cared.

"At least someone feels the same way!"Shar scowled at Tay, who wouldn't stop. She gave us a snobby look and went into the bathroom. When she closed the door, I burst out laughing, and so much that I was in tears.

"I told you I didn't need to change" I said to Taylor.

That should teach him not to mess with me!

* * *

**WITH TROY (TROY'S POV)**

"So Chad, do you think it would work?" I asked.

"Ofcourse it would, it's an original 'C.D.T.P' product" Chad explained.

"C.D.T.P product"I almost laughed.

"Yeah, Chad Danforth the Prankster product"

"Dude, you named your things?" I sniggered.

"Yeah, are you jealous!?"

"No it's just...it's stupid. These aren't even yours, these are 'Zonko's' product"(AN:'ZONKOS' THE PRANK SHOP FROM HARRY POTTER) I said, peeling off a sticker that had 'CDTP' scribbled on it, revieling a 'Zonko's' logo.

"I can dream, can't I?" he snapped.

I just shook my head, how can this eight-teen year old be so immature!

"Whatever, I'm trying it on her tonight!" I smirked. MWAHAHAHA!!!

* * *

**How was the latest chap, I hope you enjoyed it...maybe in the next few chaps Ill get Shar to try a cookie from Zeke and just fall in love with him and forget about Troy. I hate myself for making Shar what she is in this chap....I think shes my fave character from hsm...or if not, I LOVE HER!!! shes awesome and so is ASHLEY TISDALE!!!**

**The idea for my new story is, Gabi and Alex Russo are besties, Gabi knows about her wizard secret. Gabi is completely in love with Troy but according to her, shes invisible. Alex gets her a pocket elf that specialises in dating, relationships and dressing up for a guy. Gabriella takes his advice and well...ill think of what to do next, how is it so far??? review or pm me telling me what you think and i don't mind any ideas or suggestions for the next chap of this story or for the new story i came up with. **


	6. Itching powder and holes!

**CHAPTER 5 (Troy's POV)**

I dashed to 'our' room and stood outside the door for a minute, letting my evil mind plan out a way to get mission accomplished.

If I did it to her tomorrow, during classes, that would have the whole enjoying and her so much more embarrassed than earlier. If I do it now, I'd be able to enjoy it myself and she wont be all that embarrassed. Which should I pick? Hm...I don't wanna be really mean, I mean, she's just a girl...with an evil mind! What if all this innocence is an act, or what if it's real?

After debating for a while, I decided it was best if I had a bit of mercy on her, so I chose to do it tonight. Right here, right now, where it's just her and me.

I went into the room.

PERFECT!

This makes my work so much easier, she's in the shower and her clothes are laid out on her bed. I chuckled darkly and rubbed my palms together like an evil mastermind, just for the heck of it and then I dug my hands through my pocket and retrieved the tiny bottle of 'Zonko's Itching Powder' and sprinkled some on the inside part of her T-shirt and sweat pants. Then I sat on my bed, put my headphones in my ears and put on my ipod and started to hum and sing along to the music, waiting.

The bathroom door opened and out came Gabriella, half naked. She was obviously wearing her underwear under the pale blue towel that was wrapped around her torso that stopped mid-thigh. She was incredibly hot! Her wet ebony hair clung to her face like magnet and there were droplets of water dripping everywhere. This hadn't occurred to me that she would be half naked when she came out since her clothes were outside…and I'm glad it didn't because I would have missed her looking this hot! Maybe that's why most girls call me a jerk, because I think this way.

She looked towards me, finally noticing my presence, and gasped. She covered her chest with her hands and shouted at me,

"Get out!" Which I did, but instead of getting out, I went into the bathroom. When inside, I rinsed my face with warm water and towel dried it, then I knocked on the.

"Is it safe to come out?" translated, meaning, 'can I come out and see you naked?' **(****AN: Troy is such an a$$hole****!) **

Gabriella never answered but just opened the door.

I got out and threw myself on my bed and waited while she was curled up on her bed reading a big fat book, that I'd rather die than read!

3...2...1...

"Ow!" she mutterred and started to scratch her back.

My laughing grew harder as she started jumping around like a monkey, going here and there, scratching like a mad man! It was so funny!

After a few minutes of her scratching and me laughing, hysterically, She threw her top over her head, reveiling a sexy pink bra!

My jaw dropped as I stared at her and I could even feel 'Troy junior' throbbing! But the wierd thing was, when did he throb for her?!

She rubbed her back against the bed post and smiled, enjoying it. Then she started to take her sweatpants off too!

WOW! This girl is beyond sexy and the hot underwear makes her look even more tempting!

her curves are god like and her not too thin not too fat body is beautiful!

"You ass, stop staring and help!" She shouted at me.

She sat on my bed, her back to me and ordered me to scratch.

I scratched a bit but then noticed her skin was red! I felt sorry now, this whole thing was my idea.

"Come here" I said, getting off the bed and towing her to the bathroom.

I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and lifted her high enough to get her inside the bath tub.

She sat on the floor of it, still scratching, while I let the warm water run and fill the tub.

"Sorry" I said, though it was barely audible over the noise of the running water.

"Huh?" she asked, her tone heavy with confusion.

"Never mind, here, wash yourself to get it off" I instructed, handing her a bottle of shower gel. I left the bathroom and got to my dresser. I grabbed my T-shirt and a pair of clean boxers, then went back into the toilet and hung then behind the door and left again, so she could have some privacy.

I lay on my bed and waited till she was done, bracing myself for the ear full I was about to get.

**Gabi's POV**

Ugh! I need to get this stupid white stuff off my body!

I scrubbed and scrubbed until my skin was clean and sore. I hate Troy for doing this! That asshole! I can't believe he did this and made me strip in front of him to my underwear, thats got to be mega embarrassing!

I got out of the bathtub and dried myself with the towel. I wore the clothes he left for me and I have to admit, they are warm and roomy...and they also smell of him. I took a grate whiff and stood there, mesmerized.

That doesn't mean I'm not mad at him, he's still getting an ear full from me! I'm sure he is responsible for the itching powder incident! I could have ended up showing myself to him...and if he went wild, I might have ended up loosing my virtue!

I got and sat on my bed, facing him.

When he saw me, a smirk appeared on his tanned face.

"You look hot in my clothes" he complimented, in a polite but sexy way. I felt my cheeks flush and get hot. Isn't that what a guy would tell his girlfriend?

AWKWARD!

I stared into his eyes and was getting lost in the depths of the deep blue sea! I'm sure that if I stare more, I might forget that I was mad at him and what I was about to discuss with him...or even worse, forget my own name!

_I still hate him, I still hate him, I still hate him, I still hate him! _

I chanted to myself, trying to get rid of the warm and cosy sensations I felt around him, that ran down my spine.

I looked down, thinking where to start. My blood started to boil under my skin as I spotted the clothes I was wearing, on the floor, before the incident occurred.

"Troy, I can't believe you did what you just did! You planned it, you knew that the itching powder would get me to scrstch, you knew that it would get me to end up half naked!" I shouted at him, the long lost anger returning. "Well, why wont you say anything now, huh? I'm warning you Bolton, stay away from me and you better watch your back because I'll be avenged, avenged I tell you, till then Goodnight...I SAID GOODNIGHT!" I shouted and as he opened his mouth to speak, I shut him up!

I curled up on my bed and continued to read my book, ignoring my sore skin.

"Ugh!" I groaned. This is getting over the top and I know he's trying to annoy me!

"Will you knock it off! I'm trying to read a book!" I exclaimed, flicking the light switch, turning it on.

"Well I wanna sleep, you got a problem with that!?"

"Yes because a person can sleep with the light on but a person can't read without a light!...Oh wait, you wouldn't have known that because of the fact that you have such a pea sized brain!" I said, rudely.

"Ignoring that...I'm not used to sleeping with the light on" he shouted, then switched the light off.

"Well start getting used to it because this has just started!" I put the light on.

The arguement went on for a while and since I knew he was having fun, I gave up, which was something I barely ever did. I put the book away and lay on my side, curled up into a ball.

The light went on again.

"What now?!" I asked, turning around.

"I can't sleep" he said, there was a really cute pout on his face, which made me giggle inwardly. He sat on his bed, arms folded in front of his chest, looking like a five year old.

_I'm still mad at him, I'm still mad at him, i'm still mad at him._

I thought to my self, over and over, waiting for it to seap in as my my anger was fading away. I composed my expression and looked at him.

"Well try because tommorrow's a really long day!" I spat at him and threw my covers over my head.

* * *

**The next morning(still gabi's POV)**

I jumped awake due to the slamming bathroom door. Any guesses to who's responsible for that? You are absolutely right! The one and only Troy Bolton! Ugh!

I yawned and sat up. I looked at his bed and saw his pair of jeans were laid out there. An idea formed in my head. I swung my legs off the bed and got to standing and then slowly, so as to not make any noise, walked to his bed and grabbed his jeans. I pressed my ear against the bathroom door and the only sounds I could hear were the running water and Troy's horrible, out of tune, high-pitched singing. I giggled due to the fact that it was hilarious and then dashed out the room and into the laundry room which was in the basement.

**A LITTLE LATER**

"You take ages having a shower" and I'm glad because I had enough time to get you bad! I said the first part, leaving out the rest, but I'm sure there was something in my expression that made his amused and confused. Troy was only covered in a towel that was wrapped around his bottom half, exposing his abs, that were beautiful...did I just say that?! No I never did, you never heard me!

I went into the bathroom with my clothes for the day and as soon as I locked the door, I burst out laughing!

This has got to be a blast!

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Why is everyone laughing at me?

I turned around and glared at the group of people laughing. All they did was stop, walk away and continue thier laughing sessions.

Ugh! What's with them?! I don't see anything funny going on around here!

I enterred my classroom and got to my seat. Whoever I passed, started to laugh, and since my seat was one of the last, the whole class was in hysterics. I noticed Gabriella's laugh was the loudest. I sat on my seat and glared at her. She just smiled innocently at me and then turned around, facing the front.

"Good day class, I'm Mrs. Tutweiller and today's class is Geography.." Mrs. Tutweiller had shoulder length red hair and ivory skin. She was dressed in a sleeveless yellow blazer over a pale blue top and a dark knee-length skirt.

"So can anyone come out in front of the class and point out the international date line for me?" she said. Several hands flew up, pleading for her to pick their owners. I was the only one who didn't and not because I don't know where it is but because I had no idea what was going on and so I didn't wanna take a risk of going in front of the class and embarrassing myself again.

"Um...how about...Mr. Bolton." she called on me.

"Me, Oh no, not me, I have no idea where it is" I lied. Anything to not go!

Please not me, please not me, please not me! I begged in my mind.

"Oh, come on, give it a try" She pushed.

"Yeah, Troy, give it a try" Gabriella said, turning around and smirking at me."...or are you too chicken?"

That gave me a boost of energy and anger. I got up and walked to the front of the class, ignoring all the laughing around me.

I trailed my finger over the International date line on the world chart and was about to stomp off to my seat but stopped when the teacher started giggling.

"Not you too!" I shouted, turning around and facing her.

"Troy...I think the first thing you'd EVER want to do is change your jeans" she said, in between giggles.

My eyes widened as I twisted my upper body to look at my behind...and that's when I spotted it. There were two large holes, that could only be made by being burnt by the clothes iron, instead of material, exposing my blue boxers with green basketballs on them!

* * *

**wow, long chap! REVIEW!**


	7. Spider drama!

**EXAMS ARE OVER!!!!!!!!!!! Thats all i have to say! lol! Also, im working on my next chapter for 'choosing the right prom date' its a zekepay...since there aren't too many. The others are just there to help and as the title suggests, its about PROM! Onto the Chap now, please review, ive got loads of ideas, there's gonna be a surprise soon, maybe in this chap or maybe not!(dessertlover/ hannah knows! shhhhh...dont tell anyone!) and i have a feeling y'all will like it! okay, i said more than one thing! see now you have proof to why i cant shut up!**

* * *

(TROY'S POV) in chad's room

"You seriously(AN- ive been using that word ALOT now days!)think that's gonna scare the crap out of her!" I exclaimed at my peabrained friend.

"No really it works, I scared Taylor and she was screaming!" he laughed.

"Wait...when did you start hanging out with Taylor?" I asked, flabbergasted...not because Chad is a basketball jock and Taylor is a science geek but because...when did she wanna hang out with someone so stupid!

"Since.." I cut him off.

"Or, since when did Taylor wanna hang out with YOU!"I empahasized.

"Insulting" he accused me, "I'm ignoring that"

"ookay" I said slowly. I'm sure you'd be wondering why I said that. Well, because Chad has never in his whole life used a word bigger than 'basketball' and he avoided it as much as possible, using the word 'hoops' instead of words would be the biggest in his vocabulary, thanks to Taylor...well actually...she's doing pretty well.

"Anyway, so you can do it you know." he told me.

"Fine" I agreed, evn though I thought it was stupid and worthless, there's really no harm in trying and so I will give it a shot.

He nodded and put his hand into the 'CDTP' trunk and brought out a huge and hairy spider.

"Oh Bloody hell(AN-Ron, from harry potter, i love him, esp when he was like," the spiders, they want me to tap dance!" that was funny!) that's a huge one!" I shouted. Then I jumped on top of his bed and was about to start screaming but what stopped me was Chad's laughing.

"It's not real, it's a toy spider. See if this could do this to you, don't you think it would kill her!" he explained, smirking.

I started nodding and smirking as I pictured the plan in my head. chad started nodding too, the smirk never leaving his face and soon we were nodding in synchronization. Chad broke the silence saying.

"Why are we nodding?"

I groaned.

"Whatever!" I said, I snatched the hairy taratula from his hold and darted out the room.

Two seconds later I walked back through the door and closed it behind me.

"Can I borrow your towel so I can get to my room?" I pleaded. I hadn't changed my torn jeans, thanks to Gabriella, yet and there was absolutely NO WAY I was going out there, humiliating myself again!

"Sure" he said, handing me his towel, which I wrapped around the lower half of my body, over my ripped pants, THANKS TO GABRIELLA, I'm gonna keep accusing her for the rest of my life...and I will be avenged! Avenged I tell you, as she said the other day! (AN- I love this story, its sooo funny, im laughing right now, thinking about the ripped jeans! lol!)

"Thanks" I said. It was getting REALLY awkward now."Um...so I'm going...see you man" I said. We did our manly(AN: yeah right, more like immature! thats what people do at my school, the bumping fists thing and its like a sickness, ive caught it!!!) handshake and I left the room.

The few people who were in the corridors started laughing. I sent them death glares and started to ignore them.

Gabriella was inside, looking beautiful, DID I JUST THINK THAT!? No I never did, You guys never heard me, you heard, YOU GUYS NEVER HEARD ME AND I NEVER THOUGHT THAT! She was sitting at her desk, getting her books ready for the next class. She looked up when she noticed she wasn't alone anymore and smirked at me as her mocha eyes travelled down my body to the towel that was wrapped around my lower half, which I was clutching tightly in my hands.

I glared at her and then smiled a very innocent smile, the kind of smile a goody-two-shoes would smile.

She looked confused and started nodding slowly.

"Ohkay!" she said slowly, emphasizing each syllable. Then she shrugged it off and continued her work.

I grabbed a pair of shorts from the dresser and went into the bathroom to change.

Our school wasn't the same as others, it was very different and not only because we are on a ship. The timetable was very different too. We had a class in the morning and then a break for half an hour where people snacked or just fooled around, which I did quite a lot. After the thirty minutes, we had another lesson and then lunch. Everyone went to the cafeteria around this time. I always sat with the jocks from East high. Gabriella sat with Taylor and the Cullens'. They creep me out. They look so inhuman, only Jacob looks normal…but he's huge so I plan to keep my distance from them! Wait, I never thought that…I'm not a chicken like Chad, he was always so afraid to tell Taylor his feelings in East high…I wonder if they are going out now….and Zeke! He's in love with Sh-Sha-Sharpay! I cant even say her name anymore! That girl creeps me out! She's the only girl I fear!

And Gabriella too! I never thought she could do this, first the Sharpay incident! I shuddered at the thought of that! And now the torn pants, THANKS TO GABRIELLA! I told you I wont stop saying that!

Anyway, so how could Zeke actually be in love with that…that MONSTER!

Ha! It feels good to call her that!

I hate Gabriella! Well…I'm ready and in a bit, she'd be screaming so hard she'll never be able to speak again! Mwahahaha! I'm EVIL!

**CLASS TIME (TROY'S POV)**

The students had all been seated in their proper seats. As usual I was behind Gabriella and again, as usual, Ms. Darbus was busy ranting about some stupid old school memory. BORING!

I had to act then.

I slid down my seat and retreaved the big pcketed tarantula and stretched my hand. I placed it noiselesslt under her seat and was about to get back to sitting position.

"MR. BOLToN. THIS IS NOT THE WAY YOU SHOULD RESPECT YOUR CLASSROOM OR TEACHER, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?" Ms Darbus shouted, making me jump back onto my seat and making my hand fly to my chest, over my heart. That freeky lady with the wierd glasses just almost gave me a heart attack! People around me started laughing as I stuttered to answer her in between my panting.

"I- I was- I was just...looking for my pen" I lied, quickly. I grabbed my pen off the table and held it up so she could see.

"Very well, next time don't do it like you're hiding something." she dismissed. I was about to argue with that but she started to continue her ranting. I noticed Gabriella was laughing so hard, she was gasping for breath!

A few minutes later, I decided I couldn't wait any longer so I got off my seat abruptly and shouted at the top of my lungs,

"SPIDER, OMIGOSH EVERYONE IT'S HUGE, IT'S A SPIDER! UNDER GABRIELLA'S CHAIR!"

The classroom was now filled with the sound of screaming girls. They all stood on top of their chairs or tables and started screaming. Chad was at the back corner, laughing and consoling Taylor, who had been screaming so much she was kinda crying. I was laughing, practically on the floor, clutching my paining stomach. I looked up. I saw Zack and Cody, the wierd twins at the left corner screaming like little girls and there gabriella was, leant down next to the spider. She picked it up and poked it. When she realised it wasn't real, she glared at me. At least I learnt something new, She isn't afraid of spiders! She went to the front of the classroom and stood on top of the teachers desk.

"YO PEOPLE!" She shouted. After shouting numerous times and not getting any attention, she screamed.

The class went so quiet, you could hear everyones' jagged breathing!

"IT'S NOT REAL! IT'S A TOY! SOMEONE THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS." She said, looking at me.

I smiled back and sank in my seat as everyone else did too.

When she was in her seat, she turned aound and faced me.

"I suppose this belongs to you" she said as she handed me the spider. I took it back and threw it to Chad, who pocketed it. She turned around without another word and faced the front.

Ms Darbus took control of the class again and some time later, we started out chemistry class.

* * *

**Lunch time (Gabi's POV)**

Troy is so stupid, how could he think I'm afraid of spiders! I've done biology practicals! I've disected all those creepy stuff and obviously gotten over my fears for them!

We had just finished lunch and I was on my way to my room to get my books for the next class. I saw Alex, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Justin, Max, Jackson and Harper crowding over something in one corner of the corridor.

"What happened?" I asked as I approached them.

"Oh hey Gabi, say hi to fluffy, he escaped the room. Good thing I caught him before he got too far. Saw what happened in the class...everyone was screaming, they'd kill him if he were real" Alex said. I never mentioned it but I'm friends with everyone on campus.

"You mean _I_ found it" Jackson emphasised.

"Well...I saw it first" Oliver pushed.

"Yeah...but you were too chicken to pick it up!" Lilly teased.

"Have you seen the size of the thing!" Oliver complained.

"Hey hey hey, it's just a stupid spider and besides everyone knows Oliver is a chicken" Miley laughed.

"It's not a stupid spider...he's my baby...how could you" Alex said, holding the spider, protectively, close to her heart.

"Whatever, you know I don't like spiders!" Miley said.

"You call that thing FLUFFY!" Justin shouted.

"Yeah...I mean look at the size of it!" Max added.

"Has anyone noticed...the sky is blue" Harper murmured.

"YES!" We all shouted.

"Alex...can you and fluffy help me out?" I asked, a plan forming in my head.

"Sure, Alex and Fluffy at your service" she answered beamingly.

* * *

**Class time (gabi's POV)**

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and typed in a message.

**_"Are you ready???"_**

When I was done, I sent it to Alex's number.

Almost a minute later, my phone started vibrating, since it was on silent, indicating I got a new message.

I flipped my phone open and read it. It was from Alex and it said,

**_"You bet'cha!:D It'll bring some life to this classroom!"_**

I giggled and looked at her. She nodded and smiled.

We were in the middle of a VERY boring history lesson and almost everyone was asleep!

I, as unmysteriously as possible, opened my baackpack and opened the box Fluffy was noiselessly asleep in. I slowly picked him up in my hand and closed the box. I pulled my hand out of the bag, with Fluffy in it and put my bag away.

I turned around and looked at Troy. I smiled and, in a swift and fast movement,I placed Fluffy on his desk. His eyes widened and there was a hint of fear in his eyes, and then a smirk crept up on his face.

"You really think that's gonna work on me, a fake, toy spider"he spat at me. All this time, Fluffy was not moving.

I couldn't comprehend it. One second, Fluffy was still and wasn't moving at all and then he jump on to Troy's nose. Troy jumped and started screaming.

"SPIDER, SPIDER!"

The spider leapt once or twice more and then he was safe in Alex's hands, as we had planned it out.

The place was no more a classroom but a jungle! There was chaos!

Mr. Felix, the history teacher, was running up and down, trying to get the class disciplined again. I felt so sorry for him now.

The guys and girls were screaming at the top of their lungs, standing on top of the tables and chairs again.

After ten minutes of utter chaos, Mr. Moseby came into the classroom.

"What is going on in here?!" he shouted, surprise and anger coloring his tone.

"SILENCE" he bellowed. The whole class went silent again. Not a single sound could be heard.

"Thank you!" Mr. Felix breathed out in relief towards Mr. Moseby, who nodded.

"Now, I have a surprise for all of you, I have a feeling you all will like this, especially the girls!.(AN:ME TOO!!! THIS IS MY SURPRISE TOO!:D I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT, TEMME WHAT Y'ALL THINK!!) We have special guests, this afternoon we stopped at the docks of L.A, I'm not sure if you guys noticed it but we have three new passengers who have just joined us. They will be learning along side you...that's why over the night we added three seats to the class for them if you will look behind you. I am pround to announce our three newest students...Kevin, Joe and Nick Jonas...and as you all know, they are celebrities so I suggest you dont overcrowd them and become friendly with them" Mr Moseby announced. At the mention of their names, the three teenage boys entered the classroom.

As they entered, the silence was long forgotten and everyone, especially the girls were screaming because all three were hot and totally amazing! They were brothers and performed in a band called 'The Jonas Brothers'. I was a really big fan!

I looked at all three of them. They all had similar features, the dark hair, the lightly tanned skin. I felt a sudden wave of electricity as my eyes connected with Joe's and when he smiled at me, I felt something I never felt before. Was this what a crush felt like?

* * *

How was it? review!


	8. A date?

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ.

hey all...i know i've reposted this chap.... i have a few things to say. at the moment i cant do this story because i dont know what to put in the next chap....i want it to be funny but i guess my mood also affects the story. im not in the funny mood like i was when i started this story and im not excited about it anymore so please...i need y'all to tell me if i should continue and please, i need sugestions, thats the only way this story will go on and its kinda getting on my nerves because i dont know what to do with it and i love it and it frustrates me! i think i'm either gonna delete it, leave it discontinued or put it on hiatus because im really stuck...ive started writing chap 9 but its not going anywhere so. please. i need suggestions so the story can go onotherwise.... if it goes on hiatus, i think you'll get the next chap years later! anyway....i said what i had to......and also scroll all the way down and reread the part where joe asks gabi to go out with him. i was in a hurry so i think that part is suckish and thats why im gonna do it again....

**The Wildcats on deck.**

**RECAP**

_"Is this what having a crush feels like?"_

**(GABI'S POV) Troy and Gabi's room...at night before bedtime**

"And when he looked at me, I felt sparks, my stomach flipped and it was powerful, something I've never felt before" I explained to Taylor as we both sat cross-legged on my bed in our pajamas.

Schooling hours were long long over and today was coming to an end. It was nearly time to sleep but she told me she had to tell me something alone so we decided to talk now, when no-ones around.

Troy wasn't here yet; he was still at the gym, playing basketball with the others.

"Ooh, looks like someone's crushing hard on a certain celebrity." Taylor teased. "When I saw him look at you, I could tell he felt something because suddenly, he was beaming, if that was possible"

"How do you know he was beaming because of me?" I asked, curious.

"I told you my older sister has ten rules about boy behavior. Rule number one is if there is a spark in the guy's eyes or when he looks at you and is suddenly all smiley, it means he likes you" she explained. "And in your case, it means he likes you too"

I blushed while she laughed.

"Anyway, you told me you wanted to speak to me, is something serious or wrong?" I asked, cautiously, grabbing the chance to change the subject.

"No, nothing's serious" she said, stopping me from getting tense, and then she continued, slyly. "Well, let's just put it this way, I have a boyfriend!" she squealed.

"Omigosh, I'm so happy for you, who's the lucky guy?" I asked, winking.

"Chad" she whispered, coyly. I laughed at her sudden shyness.

"So, how is he?"

"Hey! We haven't 'you-know'-ed yet!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"No, I mean as a boyfriend, Ugh! You dirty minded person!" I corrected as I playfully nudged her.

"Well, he's stupid but he's so sweet. Even when I'm angry, he has a way of making me laugh and he's so innocent…even though he's an airhead!" she explained, laughing(AN: AWWW! CHAD IS SO CUTE! I LOVE THAT PART, I THINK IT'S REALLY SWEET)

"Aw, you guys are so cute together. So it's true when they say opposites attract. He's a keeper, Tay. That I can guarantee you of" I told her. She nodded and smiled.

"Well, if you and Joe end up together, which you will, he's going to be a very lucky guy to have you" she told me. I blushed.

"We barely even know each other" I protested.

"Yet"

"Yet?"

"Yet" she confirmed. There was a strange and cheeky look in her eyes that flashed out 'I-have-an-idea!' to me. And for as long as I've known her, she always has a way of getting what she wants by working up a plan.

"Tay, just so you know, if you are planning on getting us together, it's not gonna work out. We barely even know each other as I've told you millions of times before!" I exaggerated.

She shook her head. "You'll see" she simply said.

I groaned in frustration as she giggled.

The door opened and Troy came in, looking so angry as though he could destroy the whole ship in merely seconds.

He glared at me, shooting shivers of fear down my spine. I was sure it had to do with the spider incident.

"Um… good night Gab. I'll see you around." Taylor said, as she got off my bed and to the door.

"Goodnight" and she was gone.

It was as if history was repeating itself all over again. It was exactly like the first day on this ship when Troy ignored me. He never said a word to me, just like that day. He took off his T-shirt, which was drenched with his sweat. I just stared at his abs. God, they are so well built.

_Snap out of it Gabriella! _I told myself.

_But he's beautiful!_

_And he hates you!_

I was arguing with myself. There was a part of me that wanted to touch him, to run my fingers over his sculpted statue-like body…my weak side. There was the other side of me, which I'm glad is winning, which knew the weak side was wrong and was strong enough to help me control my emotions.

Since I was ready for bed, I lay on my side, not facing him and I listened to the sounds around me.

The first thing he did was open his dresser. Then he closed it. Next, he went into the bathroom and shut the door.

A few minutes later he came out, all cleaned up I hope but by this time, I was only half aware of what was going on as my eyelids grew heavier and heavier.

Then it was dark after a tiny 'click' sound and then I was asleep.

All this time, neither of us said a word and it scared me…and I don't know why it did.

THE NEXT MORNING

My eyes flew open as a really cold and wet substance made contact with my skin.

"Sugar…Honey…Iced…Tea!" I yelled, sitting up in blinding speed. I wasn't the kind to swear so I used this four graded way of saying 'shit'.

A few things were clear to me as I took in my surroundings.

One, it was early in the morning…slightly earlier than I usually get up at…and two, that I'd just been woken up by Troy, who finds it funny to throw ice cold water on people while they are sleeping. Another thing that got me even madder, if that was possible.

I got off my bed and wildly shook the water out of my drenched hair. Fuming, I made my way to the bathroom. I knocked…no wait…I think 'banged' is also an underestimation to what I did!

"Troy, get out of that bathroom this instant!" I ordered, angrily.

"What?! I can't here you, you know, with the running of the water and the door in between us!" he shouted back. I knew well he was just doing that to annoy me.

"GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM THIS INSTANT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was so happy that the walls of the ship were sound proof. I didn't like disturbing others. I sighed as I got the same answer.

I sighed knowing it was no use. I wasn't the kind to give up that easily but this was like talking to a wall. The person, in this case, me would be the stupid one. So I decided to let it go and just wait.

Troy came out of the bathroom in like fifteen minutes. He only had a towel covering his bottom half. An idea formed in my head and what was weird was I had actually heard a click in my head. Maybe I'm beginning to imagine things.

"Yo Troy" I said, to gain his attention. He stopped rummaging through his dresser and turned around, looking at me with a demanding expression.

I got up and opened the door. "Look, there's this loser locked outside his room with only a towel on." I said, faking enthusiasm.

He smirked. "No way!" he shouted going outside. He looked around but saw nothing.

"Who?" He asked, oblivious to my genius plan.

"You!" I smirked and held the door knob firmly in my hand. Then I pulled and turned the key and dusted my hands together as if there was dirt.

"Mission accomplished!" I murmured to myself, snickering and making my way to my bathroom.

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV**

"You!" Gabriella exclaimed, shutting the door in Troy's face. Then a click was heard. The door was locked.

It took Troy about a minute to comprehend exactly what happened and when he understood he was the loser, he started banging and shouting at the door.

"Let me in!"

Sharpay came out of her room to inspect what was going on due to the racket that was being caused!

When her mocha eyes set on Troy's body, it was like a dream come true for her.

There Troy was, in front of her, all wet and hot in only a TOWEL!

When Troy noticed eyes on him, he turned around and spotted Sharpay staring at him as if she was about to devour him up in a second. He gulped and did the first thing that came to his mind. He ran for it!

Sharpay was confused but wasn't going to let an opportunity like this slip through her fingers like sand would so she followed.

"Troy wait!"

"NO WAY!"

While running around the ship, they earned a laughing audience.

Troy and Sharpay stopped as they entered an unfamiliar room. They looked around, gasping as they found out what room they had ended up in.

The staff room!

Troy turned red as he noticed all the teachers' and managers' eyes on him!

"What is the meaning of this?!" Mr. Varner, the spitter, shouted, spraying spit on Troy, Sharpay, Mr. Moseby, Mrs. Tutweiller, Ms. Cathy and the others. Troy winced as he wiped the spit off his face using his hand.

_Great! Time to have another shower! _He thought to himself.

"What are you waiting for? Answer me?!" Mr. Varner spat again, standing up as anger flared through his veins.

All the teachers and others mirrored his movements by standing up and shouting in unison. "DON'T EVER OPEN YOUR MOUTH AGAIN!"

Mr. Varner turned red and sunk down onto his chair, embarrassed. Troy and Sharpay chuckled softly, disguising them with coughs.

"May I know why you are here like this?" Mr. Moseby asked, referring to Troy's appearance.

"Um, I was locked outside my room and I couldn't find my keys so she was helping me." He explained, lamely.

"Then how come you have nothing on?" asked, in a matter-of-fact way, arching his thick eye brows.

"I just finished showering and…uh…I was speaking to her and well…" he was stuck, he had no idea of what else to say. If you haven't noticed, he avoided taking Gabriella's name at all costs…and it was something he couldn't understand. He just felt the need to protect her whenever he was around her.

"-because Gabriella-" Sharpay said, butting in. Troy glared at her icily and spat, "Gabriella wasn't a problem, she was really nice and helpful."

"Anyway, whatever the case, let's just end this chaos here. You both may leave…oh and Troy." Mr. Moseby paused. Troy looked at him giving him a demanding look.

"Don't forget to wear something." He ordered. Troy nodded, solemnly.

Just before leaving, something caught Troy's eye. He looked in the direction of the waving person and saw the familiar old and plump lady with the bright red hair and wrinkled face.

"Call me" Muriel, the really old cleaner at the ship, mouthed, positioning her hand close to her ear, her three fingers curled and her thumb and pinky sticking out.

Troy eyes widened in disgust as he stared at her , a horrified expression on his face before heading out with Sharpay right at his tail, beyond confused. Troy was so determined to get back to his room and, obviously, away from Sharpay that he never said a word.

Once he reached his destination, which wasn't locked anymore, he got in and slammed the door in her face. Sharpay, who was more confused and angry than ever, simply stomped off to her room, banging the door loudly against its frame.

**With Troy and Gabriella. (no one's POV)**

Troy entered the room, fuming. By now Gabriella had finished her shower and was getting ready for school, with her books hugged close to her chest. She was dressed in a soft purple colored dress and a white, creamy cardigan covered her timid arms while her long ebony hair was pulled away from her face by little flower shaped clips.

She was about to head out to the school floor and even though she knew it was early, she still wanted to get there, one of the many reasons included not having to face Troy. That was, until she saw him enter the room.

When Troy's eyes landed on her, he couldn't fathom why his anger subsided so quickly as he stared at her, taking in her beauty.

He noticed there was a stray lock of hair, dancing with the wind, annoying her too. He also mentally noted that she couldn't do much about it because her arms were already pre-occupied, holding her books firmly, close to her torso.

He smiled as down at her, standing merely inches away from her. Their eyes locked and strangely, they weren't filled with lust as he gazed at her but surprisingly, they were filled with love and passion.

Gabriella stood, mesmerized, not either of them making any efforts of moving and even though they hated to admit it, they both loved it. Just standing close to each other and having a conversation through their eyes.

Troy caught the curl and tucked it very gently behind her ear.

"You look beautiful." Troy murmured, caressing her cheek with his thumb, sending shrills of excitement down her spine. The young brunette looked down as her cheeks inflamed, turning crimson. She looked up and smiled as her mocha orbs locked with two bright cobalt ones.

Now the week side took control of her. She carefully balanced her books in one hand and placed the free one on his well toned chest. Still very hesitantly, she ran it down, feeling every line, curve, muscle and every little detail of his hard torso.

He took a deep breath in content as he felt her small and timid hand against his chest, which scared her making her think she either hurt him or he didn't like it. She quickly withdrew her hand and gasped when his larger hand stopped her from doing so.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry" he apologized in hushed tones, cupping her cheeks with both hand.

He looked down at her, leaning down towards her slowly, wondering what it would be like if he kissed her. He thought about the first time the kissed, he couldn't believe how she attacked him! He smiled at the thought of the way her thin fingers knotted in his hair and the way her soft and plump lips felt against his thin ones. Even though he knew she was mad at him after he kissed her, he knew she enjoyed it and he had to admit, that was the best he'd ever had!

She placed her hands on top of his, which were still cupping her cheeks, as she sucked a breath in since her stomach did a very funny somersault which made her feel dizzy and made the muscles in the pit of her stomach tighten.

She leaned upwards, her intention to close the gap in between them but just as her lips brushed lightly against his, there was a knock on the door that, due to its sudden and bad timing, made Troy and Gabriella spring apart.

Troy grimaced and shivered as he felt a sudden rush of air caress his bare body. When he was close to her, the heat radiated off her body and provided him with warmth, making them both feel cozy but now that they weren't making contact anymore, they both felt cold.

Gabriella sighed, their moment was just over. She didn't know how it would be from now on in between both, she only hoped it would not be awkward with the two of them. She made her way towards the door, looking down at her feet. She gasped in shock as Troy grabbed her hand and stopped her. He pulled her towards him and whispered, "Sorry, wait." And then he ran to the bathroom in case it was Mr. Moseby there.

Gabriella giggled inwardly. She couldn't believe she actually thought he was going to kiss her, something she wished happened. Muting all the voices in her head that said different things about Troy and Joe and not Joe and Troy, she shrugged everything off ad made her way towards the door as she heard another series of impatient rapping. She opened the door and smiled as Mr. Moseby and Joe came into view.

"Hello" she greeted politely.

"Good morning Ms Montez. I trust you slept well last night?"

"Yes I did" Gabriella nodded. "Thank you very much"

"Very well. I was wondering if I could have a word with you regarding Joe here?" Mr. Moseby asked. At the mention of his name, Joe mumbled a 'hi' and smiled down at me. I returned the smile.

"Yeah, sure"

"Well it seems to me that you seem to be one of the friendliest and most socializing student here. I was wondering if you could give Joe a tour around the ship and help him get to classes on time and explain to him how things work here." He Moseby offered, hopefully.

"Yes of course, I'd love to." She said, ignoring the disturbing fluttering of butterflies in her stomach.

"That would be lovely, thank you so much" Mr. Moseby thanked, then walked off after adding, "I'll leave you two now. I've got to do a few arrangements to see if the guest like their new karate class. Bye."

It was really awkward between the two after the manager left them. None of them knew what to say.

"So…" They both said at exactly the same time, walking down the corridors of the enormous S.S tiptop ship. They looked away, both blushing a bit.

"You first" they said again at exactly the same time.

"You first." Joe insisted, chuckling.

"No you" Gabriella gripped.

"Ladies first" he pointed out.

"Fine" Gabriella sighed, defeated. "I was gonna ask, how do you like the place so far?"

"Well, it's really great and I'm glad I'm here because it's like taking a break for work and I can finally make some friends and it's really laid back so it's really brilliant. I love it" he explained, then asked. "What about you?"

"Same, I love it. The only downer is that my mom's all alone in Albuquerque since I'm here and I'm the only one she really has so yeah…" Gabriella stated.

"I'm sorry. What about your dad?" he queered and as soon as he glanced at her expression, he regretted asking her that. It was obvious either he was no more or her parents were divorced.

"He's in a happier place." She whispered, looking up as she thought about all the fun times she had with her dad, her vision blurred as tears made their way down her rosy cheeks.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, sympathy coloring his tone. He opened his arms and let the crying Latina beauty into the circle of his arms. He kissed her forehead and top of her head sweetly, soothing her.

"I love him, I can't believe he's gone. I still remember how he used to tuck me in at night and read me a bedtime story every time. I remember everything like it was yesterday. I remember how he placed me on his toes and we'd waltz all around the living room and how he'd tell me those jokes and riddles. I miss him" she whimpered into his chest.

"Hey, you don't have to think he's gone. You can think he's still here somewhere. That way, you won't have to miss him all that much, okay" he told her.

She nodded, pulling away. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and cracked a tiny smile.

"Thanks and I'm sorry you had to see that." She apologized, looking at her feet in a way that it was as if she hadn't seen something as exciting as them for a while.

"Don't worry. It's okay." He dismissed, using his index finger to tilt her head so she was looking right at him.

He smiled encouragingly as her lips stretched over her teeth wider than before.

"Um…Joe, I think we should be heading towards class, we don't have much time." Gabriella explained, glad she found a good enough thing to say as she tried to change the subject. Joe nodded.

"Yeah, Let's go down." He agreed, smiling.

On the way to the elevator, walking side by side, Joe's hand lightly brushed against Gabriella's, making sparks shoot up her arms and down her spine.

A blush crept up on Gabriella's face and neck as Joe's hand held hers, interwining their fingers.

"What's this place?" Joe asked, grabbing the best opportunity he had to introduce a subject for small talk without it becoming awkward after a bit and also because he was curious. Why was there a really fancy place in the middle of no where?!

"Oh, this is the Italian restaurant, Laromantica. There are quite a few on the ship of various cuisines. I haven't eaten here but I will give it a try some day or the other." Gabriella explained, beamingly, glad there was another change in the subject.

"Oh cool, we're on the twenty-eighth floor, right?" Joe questioned, his thick and dark eyebrows knotting.

"Yeah, there's like seventy floors on the ship and there's everything, you name it!" she exclaimed.

"Really, how about a cinema?" he asked, challengingly.

"Yup!"

"A mall?"

"Yup!"

"An arcade?"

"Yup!

"A…" he paused, thinking of something not very common, " A karaoke room?"

"Yup!"

"A-" he was cut off by Gabriella, who laughed at his shocked, surprised and funny expression and of course, . "Just give up, Joe. There's 'everything' on this ship!" Gabriella stated, imposing emphasis on 'everything.

Joe nodded, his eyes wide and eyebrows arched while his jaw dropped.

"Wow!" was all he could say. Gabriella laughed as an idea formed in her head. It was as if she had actually seen a bulb light up on top of her head. She started singing in a low and manly voice, teasingly, referring to Joe's state.

"_Now I'm speechless, over the edge I'm just breathless.  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again." _

Then she burst out laughing again.

"Shut up!" Joe exclaimed, a hint of amusement visible in his tone. Gabriella continued laughing, pressing the tiny circular button, calling the lift. Joe leant against the wall, his arms folded neatly across his chest as he waited patiently.

At the sound of a loud and high 'ding', the large and bold silver doors parted, reveiling small dimly lit room that was empty. Joe and Gabriella got in and pressed the small '12' number and waited patiently again. The doors closed and the lift started moving downwards, taking the duo to their destination, which was, their classroom.

**CLASSROOM**

As soon as Joe stepped into the classroom, there was utter chaos! There were screeming girls everywhere surrounding Joe and his siblings. Nick seemed to be the only one who didn't like the crowd of fans. Gabriella followed into the classroom when the crowd moved, making way for the ohers to enter. She frowned and stared longingly at Joe and as soon as his eye caught hers, he mouthed a 'sorry' in that short period of time. He seemed to be enjoying all the attention and the screeming girls around him.

The young brunette sighed, shrugging it off, she made her way to her seat, plastering a fake smile.

"Someone's not looking very happy today" Taylor said referring to Gabriella's state as her best friend took her seat beside her.

"No" she sighed, the smile turning into a frown. She shook her head and slumped her shoulders.

"And can I ask why?" Taylor mussed, tapping her timid finger against her coffee chin, looking up at the ceiling.

"No"

"Oh" Taylor pouted, looking down. Her inky hair fell over her face, covering her pretty chocolate features. Gabriella smiled.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Taylor sang, cheerfully, clapping like a five year old who was agreed an ice lolly, a spark lighting in her dark brown eyes. "Fill me in on the news!"

"Nothing really, actually. I thought Joe was...different" Gabriella explained after getting the right word to use.

"What do you mean different?" Taylor asked, curious.

"I mean, look at him. He loves being popular, why do you think he'd wanna ever hang out with me" she explained, frowning slightly.

"Of course he'd like to. Let me tell you something. This morning Mr. Moseby came to my room to ask me to show Joe around. Joe actually asked me what your name was and that he wanted you to show him around. It's obvious he has a thing for you" Taylor said, smiling encouragingly.

"You really think so?" Gabriella asked, her eyes shining with hope.

"Of course he does, he'd be a fool not to, like Troy." She laughed, drumming her fingers rapidly over the desk top. "Where is Chad?" she mumbled, looking around, impatiently.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, mirroring Taylor's actions by looking around too.

"I haven't seen Chad for like the whole day today!" Taylor emphasized. Gabriella giggled. "It's just seven thirty, he probably slept in. Class doesn't start till half an hour" Gabriella told her, giggling at her best friend's impatience.

"Yeah, maybe, he's most likely to do something like that" Taylor nodded, giggling. " so where were we?" She asked, putting on a look that said 'I'm-all-business' over her coffee features.

"Taylor, I think I might have a crush on….Troy too" Gabriella whispered, looking at her lap.

"What?!" Taylor exclaimed loudly, then she started fanning her face with her hand. Gabriella turned red. All eyes were on her due to Taylor's sudden and loud outburst. Gabriella's face went even redder, if that was possible when she noticed Emmett's laughs that stood out since they were the loudest and of course, when her eyes locked with a very familiar pair of azure orbs. Troy had just entered the room and guessed how awkward and embarrassing it would have been for Gabriella.

"Yo people. Nothing happened. Get back to your own business." Troy announced, rescuing Gabriella from the horrible position she was in.

Soon enough, Ms Darbus was in the class and had taken control by getting everyone into thir seats.

"Thanks" Gabriella mumbled when Troy passed by her seat to get to his. "Anytime" he responded, smiling, his pearly white teeth aglitter.(AN: Tripp Zoome from dadnapped. LOVE IT!)

Gabriella returned the smile and felt shrills run down her spine making her shiver violently, thank god Troy didn't notice! Then she felt a warm and cozy feeling settle down in her tummy.

She twisted the upper half of her body and looked at Troy again, craving for his smile and face.

"Thanks" she mouthed, knowing she was making a complete fool of herself. But according to her, it was worth it.

"Anytime" he mouthed back, chuckling. She smiled and turned around to face the front.

(**BOTH **_ GABRIELLA_ TROY)

**If we were a movie,**

I'd be the right guy.

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

**In the end we'd be laughing,**

**Watching the sunset **

**Fade to black, show the names,**

**Play that happy song.**

Hand in hand, Troy and Gabriella sang and ran through the field of lilies and other colorful flowers that danced and swayed with the wind. This was Gabriella's happily ever after!

"Ow" Gabriella moaned as a ball of scrunched up paper hit her lightly against her arm, thrusting her out of her dream world. She looked around and spotted Taylor, who gestured to her to read the paper. She nodded and opened the paper delicately and read.

_'Finally, out of dream land!! You were out for like ten minutes! You haven't spoken a word to me since I shouted. I'm sorry, are you mad at me? Joe's staring at you!'_

Gabriella grabbed a pen and started scribbling her response over the paper.

_'Tay, I didn't know I was out, it was so beautiful, what I saw. Don't worry Tay, I'm not mad, I just needed time. Omg, he is!!!'_

She neatly folded the paper a couple of times and passed it to her friend from under the seats so Ms. Darbus wouldn't get suspicious. Then, Gabriella looked towards her right and there Joe was, marveling at her like she was a piece of rich chocolate cake made by the finest chefs in the whole world!(AN: Let me at it!!!)

Gabriella turned scarlet and looked away. What she didn't notice were a pair of blue orbs staring at her, filled with hurt and dejection, penetrating through her back and watching her every move.

**End of class, lunch time.**

The bell rang loudly signaling lunch.

"Class dismissed!" Mr. Cooper, the French teacher yelled, in a heavy French accent. Gabriella got off her seatand started accumulating her belongings. She made her way out of the room, noiselessly, keeping her mind blank, smiling at everyone she passed.

"Gabriella! Wait!" Joe's distant voice sounded, stopping her. She turned around and grinned as Joe ran towards her.

"Gabriella" he sbreathed, reached her. He stood by her gaining his breath. "I need to ask you something" he said and once he got Gabriella's demanding expression in response, he took a great deep breath. "Would you…would you…um….go out with me tonight?" he stammered. Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat. She felt as if her world was spinning in slow motion and every was moving at full speed making everything blurry around her. She felt weak in her knees as her stomach flipped and knotted as shrills of excitement ran down her spine.

"Um…okay" she croaked, nodding. She cracked a fake smile hoping Joe didn't notice what had just happened to her. "Great. I'll meet you outside your room at eight." Joe smiled and walked away. Gabriella squealed inwardly as she followed Taylor to the cafeteria for lunch.

There Troy was, gazing after her as his heart froze to ice, feeling more dejected than ever. He closed his eyes as jealousy washed over him. He opened them after a second and spotted Zack, looking just as hurt as he was. Zack looked at him and smiled as they conversed through their eyes. They shook hands and nodded, smirks visible on their ivory faces.

"We have a deal!"

* * *

okay, i know this chapter has taken really long and im very sorry. anyway. i need ideas on how zack and Troy try to ruin gabi and joe's date. PLEASE! im blank. Taylor, a friend of mine, thanks sooo much, gave me a few ideas and i will use them but i still need ideas so i can have a wider choice and maybe i could mix and match....anyway....please and i wont promise when the next chap would be out....thanks a million. y'all rock and i'd also like to thank hannah....she gave the idea of gabi showing joe around. sorry for any mistakes and errors...im human and also in a hurry so bye and review!

* * *

ok, not as good as i thought but anyway....please leave behind some suggestions and reviews...

* * *


	9. Planning

The wildcats on deck

"There, it's almost eight and you're looking beautiful. Joe's gonna be here any minute now for your date. When he knocks on that door, open it and pretend like I was never here. Then, you go out and have a blast!" Taylor instructed, playing with a few of my ebony curls that cascaded down my back. She grabbed a handful of them and flung them over my timid shoulders. All this time, Taylor and I had been in my room while she was dressing me up for my date tonight insisting that I barely knew anything about getting dressed up. At first I lied that I did but the argument didn't go on for very long considering she was my best friend who knew me better than I knew myself.

I finally gave up knowing it was no use. Taylor was thrilled when I sighed and admitted defeat and that was when my world turned upside down. She'd been dressing me all this time, ignoring my attempts to get free and my theories to why I didn't wanna dress up too much.

Again, she obviously won, even though I think i had made a good point and declared myself amazingly. I didn't wanna look like a run way supermodel or a princess in some fairytale land far away. I just wanted to look like Gabriella. I convinced her of why I wanted to look like me and not overdone. She nodded and we made a deal. She promised me she'd make me look simple yet beautiful while I was forced to promise her that I wouldn't make any further protests through the whole torture session! I seriously never understood why other girls loved this so much, and I still don't! I don't think I'm ever gonna want to torture myself in that kind of way! All I knew was I was different and I hated pampering myself and I doubted I would ever like it.

When the agonizing session was over, she came in front of me -kneeling so our faces were at the same level- and gasped, clamping her hands over her mouth. Her low gasp frightened me like crazy! The first thing that came to my mind was that I looked like some stupid freak show or some clown that lost her way to the circus!

"What!?" I asked frantically, on the verge of going on a full-scale panic attack because HELLO, first of all, I was already so nervous second, Joe was a celeb and I was sure I'd embarrass myself worldwide if I did anything to mess up and third, this was my first date. I barely knew how things went on first dates.

Would he ask me to be his girlfriend? Will he kiss me? What will happen if he does?

The answers to these questions were creation all inevitable and only time could tell…and that same time was killing me.

I had read like a million romance books and love stories and I wasn't stupid. I did have the faintest idea of what did happen at dates. But this was reality and not everyone's life ends up happily ever after. So at that note I decided doing something drastic, not that I had the choice, which I hated the most but I was sure that whoever was in my shoes, in this case, heels, would do the same which is…WAIT!

"Calm down girl. I'm just shocked. I always knew it was true but now no one can doubt it. You're beautiful!" Taylor explained, her eyes shining with glee as she admired her creation. "Look at yourself in the mirror." She suggested, gesturing to the floor-length mirror mounted against the wall.

I shook my head vigorously. "I'm not looking at myself. I don't need another reason to add to my 'to-be-nervous-about' list. I've already got a lot of things on it!" I exclaimed, a hint of panic and despair in my voice. Panic because I was scared and nervous. Every new thing that came into my head seemed like a new subject to add to my nervous list so I decided to keep my head blank….sadly, I wasn't succeeding. It was no hope, somehow, sifting through my thoughts to find something appropriate to ponder upon, I always ended up thinking about my date with this guy I barely knew. Despair because I wanted this night to be over as soon as possible.| I'd give everything I have to get over with this date that has taunting me ever since Joe asked me out, making my life agonized and miserable to go though.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. Looking at yourself will make you feel so much more confident about yourself, trust me, considering how pretty you look now." She reasoned, playing with a few of my hair and twisting them to follow the crook in my neck.

I shook my head despite how I was fighting the urge to look at my self. I negotiated in my mind that just one look wouldn't possibly send me on a full-scale panic attack but then again, it could, so in the end I decided to just look down at my attire. I was dressed in a pale blue knee length dress. It sparkled under the white light as Taylor did my make-up and all. The netted lace that covered the skirt of the dress shone marvelously under the light. The pale top that covered my torso looked beautiful even though it was simple. My shoes, or rather, deathtrap was also blue but a darker shade that matched my earrings and necklace, they were platform types with heels and had strips of that were wound around my leg up to my calves. I was sure I would fall in them considering how clumsy I was.

I put my appearance at the back of my head and put tabs on it, one of the tabs I put on top were of what to think about. When I was convinced enough that whatever I thought about always resulted as something to do with tonight, I started singing.

_I love you, you love me.  
We're a happy family.  
with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you.  
wont you say you love me too._

The Troy drawer, which was locked tight at the back of my head started rattling. My heart froze as guilt washed through me, into my veins flowing through every vein of my body.

"Troy" his name rolled of my tongue as my throat felt heavy and my stomach knotted, making me feel uneasy. "What if he saw Joe ask me out? What if he wont talk to me anymore?!" I gasped and went on blabbing. "I mean he could have seen Joe ask me because Joe asked me outside the class but there weren't too many people but still there were some people and even if he didn't see us he must've found out by now! What if he thinks this morning meant nothing to me? Oh, Taylor, What am I going to do?" I wailed, miserably.

"Girl!" Taylor scolded, putting an end to my dry wailing. She placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke in a low, demanding voice.

"Do you like Joe?"

"Yes" I replied in a small voice.

"Do you like Troy?"

"Yes" Louder and more confident this time.

"Then who do you like better?" she asked, exasperatedly.

"Troy" I whispered looking at my death and shuffling my feet awkwardly. She sighed.

"Do you wish this date was with Troy?"

"More than anything" I whispered, longingly. I continued looking at my feet. I knew that was impossible now that Joe had already asked me out. I just wish he or I could mess up in a way or some disaster would occur and ruin the date concluding a happily ever after for Troy and I.

Then again, I want a happily ever after with Joe.

Why is life so complicated?!

Before, I never had a crush or even thought of getting into a relationship and now...there are two and I can't choose.

There was a muffled knock on the door which thrust me out of my train of thoughts. Taylor's eyes grew wide.

"He's here!" She squealed frantically. "Now go out there, smile and have fun!" She instructed in a low voice, speedily making her way into the bathroom as noiselessly as she could.

There was another series of impatient rapping at the door which brought me out of my daze. I swiftly made my way over to the door and opened it without trouble. I was met with a pair of dark eyes that began to look me up and down as a soft smile stretched over his face.

His staring at me made feel self-conscious and a little uncomfortable. I smiled awkwardly. "hey"

"hey, You look beautiful by the way" he complimented, making my face flush.

"Well, you look handsome too" I said referring to his attire. He was clad in a formal white button down shirt, cuffs and all folded in the right places, a pair of black jeans and a black coat covering his torso. A black tie hung loosely from around his neck and and his straight black hair was spiked in such a manner that it fanned out around his head, spiking and poking out of place making him look irresistibly hot!

"You ready?" he questioned, the smile never leaving his face.

I nodded. "mmhmm"

Arms linked, we retraced our steps of this morning finding our way to the Italian restaurant.

As we entered, Joe started speaking to the manager and once he showed us to our table, which was in a far corner....away from everyone else...i felt a blush creep up to my face at the thought of the two of us alone.

When we reached our table, Joe pulled out a seat so i could sit. I smiled a thanks and waited as he sat down. I looked around me, taking in my surrounding.

There were beautiful Italian paintings mounted against the walls and the place was color coordinated with darkish colors that went well together.

Giovanni, the waiter who was serving us, pulled out a small notepad from the pouch on his marroon apron and asked us what we'd like to drink.

Joe turned to me first.

"I'll have a soda water with lime, thank you" I ordered politely.

"And for me a glass of red wine" Joe stated. He sounded more demanding than polite but I shrugged it off guessing I was the only one who noticed.

When Giovanni was off to get our drinks, Joe, who was sitting opposite me on the rectangular table leaned forward, resting his arms against the table top.

"I'm glad you said yes. I was afraid you'd turn me down" he explained, reaching for my hand from across the table. When he touched my hand, I couldn't deny that I felt sparks shoot up my arm and run down my spine. But he didn't have the same effect Troy had on me. Troy's touches were stronger and more passionate.

"Why would I turn you down?" I asked, my eye-brows knitting. Why would he think that?

"I don't know. I guess I was just nervous." He shrugged, smiling at me.

I giggled. We continued talking. I had to admit, he was boring. What he spoke about consisted of his popularity and his fame and how much he loves acting and all that jazz. I kept nodding and passing comments from time to time so I was not rude or he wouldn't notice that I wasn't paying attention...which I wasn't. I vaguely just picked out a few of the words that tumbled aimlessly out of his mouth. I sighed, inaudibly.

This was going to be one long boring night.

MEANWHILE WITH TROY

"Okay, so now that we just went through the code names, we will all address each other by the code names. Please do not use real names. You each have your walkie-talkies right?" A series of 'yeah's rung throughout the small room as Troy paused in between his speech. "I synchronized them all so they all end up getting the same frequency so we can all communicate without difficultly(AN: i wonder if you can really do that....) Now I hope you all know your jobs and your cues. Start getting ready and as I call out your names in time, get in action." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" the young teens chorused.

As the time passed, the groups separated and started planning out how they would work out their jobs as Troy supervised and gave advice and suggestions.

Since Zack was the first one to start the process of ruining the date, Troy went up to him first.

"Good luck my friend" he wished, patting him on the shoulder. Zack nodded and left the room clad in black spy wear, a walkie-talkie stuffed in his trouser pocket.

He sneaked out of the room and to the corridor outside room 18, Troy and Gabriella's room. He hid behind a large pot that was situated beside a pillar that stuck out beside room !8. It was large enough to hide him completely, which he was glad for. He took his walkie-talkie out of his pocket and waited for the signal.

The others were still busy preparing their assignments.

"As well as I know Gabriella, she'll order a salad. So you guys go out there and get dressed in the chef clothes and make a disaster by tosing the salad and having it go out of control. Make sure most of the salad is tossed at Joe." Troy explained to Joe and Max. They nodded solemnly.

"Yes sir" they saluted.

Troy who was the captain and leader of the mission sighed contently. He'd finished attending to the last group. He'd already attended to every other group and was now happy as everything fell into place. Everything was great so far and only time could tell if Gabriella was his or not.

* * *

For Troy, everything was just perfect but he couldn't help but hope that everything went fine. Instead of his nerves getting calm, they were getting more and more tense by each passing minute making him edgy and impatient.

The reason to his edginess was, of course, Zack.

He had to admit, he barely knew Zack but something about him gave Troy the impression that he was lazy, unreliable and dumb and slow.

He sighed. Everything was planned, he couldn't just change it. It was far too late. He just hoped Zack would prove him wrong and not mess up.

This was extremely important to him.

WITH ZACK

Beep Beep Beep.

Zack's eyes parted abruptly as he turned his head turned left to right, inspecting his whereabouts. He glanced at his watch and read the read angry letters that stood out against the dark background.

20:00.

And then it hit him. It hit him so hard that he actually jumped and accidentally banged his head against the top of the grande pot which he was hiding behind.

"Ow" he moaned, rubbing his head that stung due to the force of the impact. He flattened his hair with his hand and once the pain slowly subsided, got to work.

He held the black device against his mouth and pressed the rectangular button.

"This is PoppaBear to Call Back Boy." he whispered, urgently. " I'm ready in position and on the look out. What's your status? Over" he added in a dark, mysterious tone.

"Poppa Bear, Glad to hear you didn't fall asleep during the job(this comment earned a few coughs from Zack) I'm not doing anything, I'm in charge and don't use that accent, It's creepy. Over" Troy replied.

"Why you gotta bust me up all the time? Over" he argued, going back to his normal voice.

"Keep your eyes on the prize and keep me posted on your progress. Over" Troy instructed.

"alright, boss. Over"

"Do you see anything?" Troy asked. "Over"

"Yeah, I think I see him. Over." Zack squinted through the large leaves and saw a figure approaching.

"Okay. Follow them and find out where they dine. Can you do that without being seen and messing up?" Troy's muffled voice pleaded, desperately.

"Okay. Over and out." Zack stated as the dark sillhoette of the person got bigger and bigger. Zack could finally make out the persons identity and was sure it was Joe.

"It's him. Over and out" he whispered into the small device.

**10 minutes later**

"This is PoppaBear to everybody else. They are dining in 'Laromantica' the Italian restaurant." Zack informed into the mouth piece, smirking.

"Mission accomplished"

* * *

Okay, this is a very suckish chapter and im on major writers block ATM but since im home alone.....i decided ill post it since i dont know when ill be on again. Please review and leave suggestions behind for the next chapter. Which will be the date. I have a few thanx to Taylor!!!!!!!!!!! Love you!!! and thanx again and i will use most of yours so the next chapter is dedicated to you, majorly!!!!

another thing. I just noticed a while ago that ZANESSAs been on for FOUR years!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I love them!! the longest lasting hollywood couple ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

anyways......i hope y'all enjoyed...I think this chap sucked and its just a stupid filler with no comedy!!!!!!!!!

FLOSS!!


	10. It's Showtime!

**Okay so here it is, chapter 10 of wildcats on deck!! EVERYBODY LET'S DANCE!!! I'm really sorry for the late update, sorry for any mistakes and i dedicate this chapter to my reviewers for some awesome ideas, especially Taylor(your. mine. forever.) you rock!!! and of course, my BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFF, robertina, I love you!!**

**So ENJOY!! i was very pleased with this chapter, leaving out my grammar and errors so please, REVIEW!**

* * *

**WILDCATS ON DECK CHAPTER 10- SHOWTIME!**

Gabriella sighed for the millionth time that night. She propped her head onto her palm, her elbow was pressed against the table top firmly. She tucked a stray ebony curl behind her ears and put on a fake smile as she vaguely payed attention to what Joe was saying. She nodded acting as if she were listening to what he was ranting on and on about.

"...and then I threw my hat off at the end of the songand all the crazy fangirls started fighting for it. It was a sight!" He exclaimed. Gabriella grinned again and nodded her head. Sure he was a really nice guy. He was smart, he could be funny and hilarious but then again, he made ten minutes seem like hours! She also noted one thing. That he was very egotistical. His favorite subject was himself.(AN: I LOVE JOE JONAS BUT SOMEHOW, I HAVE TO MAKE HIM BAD IN A WAY SO GABRIELLA WOULDN'T END UP WITH HIM. SORRY TO THOSE JOE FANS!!! I'm one too but I promise he's not gonna be like BAD!!) He could talk for hours and hours about himself and not get bored. It wasn't bad to talk about yourself but the bad thing about him was, he'd speak only of his professional life. And that annoyed Gabriella, she wanted to know more about him but she was afraid to ask him. She couldn't just say, "Hey, shut up and tell me more about you and not your professionalism!" That was rude. So instead, Gabriella decided to just nod and smile occasionally.

Gabriella groaned inwardly as Joe jumped into another story about one of his concert experience of how there were 'crazy fan girls', as he'd put it, chasing them from one building to another. And at that point, Gabriella was convinced that officially, her night would be BORING!

* * *

"This is Call back boy to Momma bear, do you read me? Have you got the chili powder ready? Over." Troy said into the walkie-talkie. Troy was well hidden behind a large flower pot that's plants flowed out of proportion and camouflaged everything that hid behind it yet if you peered though the branches, you could see every single thing that occurred in the restaurant. It also gave him a great view of Gabriella and Joe's table and the best part had to be that there was absolutely no way he'd be caught sabotaging their date.

"Why am I momma bear? Over." Cody groaned. Troy chuckled.

"Because Zack gave you that name and it's not his fault that you are so girly!" Troy exclaimed quietly. Imagine hearing a plant talk, beyond weird!

"Hey how am I girly?!" Cody demanded.

"Which guy in his right mind moisturises before bed?" Troy emphasized. Cody gave off an amused laugh at that and then turned serious.

"Well at least I'm not gonna look like a prune when I turn twenty!" Cody backfired. A very familiar high pitched, irritated squeal sounded. Every single member of the crew winced visibly, knowing who the screamer was.

"You guys shut up! We can hear you!" Sharpay's angry and annoyed voice sounded.

"Sorry." Cody and Troy mumbled.

"Anyway, do you have the red pepper powder? Over." Troy asked again, this time noting that they should stick to the plan and not get distracted and start talking about something else.

Cody nodded. "I'm going in, Over and out." Cody tip-toed from his hiding place, which was under an empty table, and snuck to the bar. Hiding behind the counter, he waited as the barman, oblivious to Cody's presence, poured some red wine into a glass and as he turned to put the wine back in the cupboard, Cody, as quick as possible grabbed the wine glass and sprinkled a generous amount of the fiery powder. He smirked and placed the glass back where it was supposed to be.

He crawled back to the table he was hiding under and pulled out the communicating device from his back pocket.

"This is momma bear to everyone else. My work here is done and now I'm going back to meet with Bailey and see if my six-month plan is working or not. It was great working with you guys! Over." Cody said in an all business tone.

"Good job Momma bear. It was great having you on the team! Now get out of there before Lard butt catches you! Over." Troy ordered seriously. There was only one person everyone other than Zack feared on this ship and that was none other than Mr Moseby.

"This is Lard butt. I know you guys are up to no good. I've already found Zack and Cody and I can't wait to find any others. If I catch you, you guys will join Zack and Cody for a week of mopping the sun deck so I suggest you stop annoying my passengers unless you want to mop away. Over and out!" Mr Moseby's muffled and irritated voice sounded scaring everyone who was listening. Troy as well as the others winced when a loud beeping tone sounded signalling only one thing, that the connection in between Cody's walkie talkie and all the others were lost.

" Poppa bear, Momma bear. Do you read me?" Troy waited for answer but got none. "Oh well, looks like Zack and Cody have a week of mopping ahead of them." Troy announced casually.

"We have two people down, I repeat Momma bear and Poppa bear are no longer with us. Any other person that still has work to do should make sure they are careful and go at a non-Lardbutt time. And you should be well hidden. I repeat, well hidden and be careful. Over." Troy explained on a more serious note.

"Yes sir."s and "Okay."s chorused from the other gang members.

* * *

"Here is your drink." Jacob announced, setting the glass of red wine beside Joe's utensils and Gabriella's drink on her side of the table.

Jacob was disguised as one of the waiters there. A fake mustache was plastered on his upper lip and a pair of round rimmed glasses were perched up the bridge of his nose. This way, he looked nothing like the Jacob Black everyone knew at the sea school.

"Thank you." Came Gabriella's polite reply when she was served her drink. Joe never said anything, which didn't go unnoticed by the young brunette sitting opposite him.

"And here are the menus." Jacob said, handing each of them a copy which was tucked under his arm.

"Enjoy. I'll be here shortly to take your order." He stated brightly before leaving the two to have their privacy and so they could chose what they wished to eat.

Joe's dark orbs scanned the pages as Gabriella's did too. After a minute, he looked up at her in time to see her smiling warmly back at him.

"What would you like to have?" He asked her, shutting the book and laying it out in front of him.

"Umm...I think I'll have the Caesar's salad dish." Gabriella replied, taking a sip from her soda water with lime. Joe nodded and mirrored her actions but instead of taking a tiny sip, he chucked down half the contents into his mouth, suddenly feeling thirsty. He wanted to scream when he felt his taste buds start to burn as the liquid quenched them.

Irrationally, he spat the out and gasped when a similar sound was heard from across the table. The drink he had just sprayed out showered Gabriella, much to her dislike, who was too shocked and surprised to do anything.

"I'm so sorry!" Joe's voice was guilty and alarmed. (AN: minor joenessa/ Joella coming up.) Joe stood up, pushing back his chair in the process and quickly made his way over to her side. He knelt beside her chair and shifted her chair so she was facing him. He grabbed the yellow napkin from the table and unfolded the complicated design it was made in. He rubbed it along her face and arms, cleaning the liquid off along the way. He kept murmuring apologies to her as he wiped her body to get it free of alcohol.

"Stop apologising. It's okay." Gabriella reassured him, enjoying the pampering she got.

Troy felt the jealousy bubbling up in his chest as he watched them laughing while they were that close to each other. How could he?! She was his and only his!

"This is Callback boy to Butt man-" He was cut off by an irritated Jacob. "It's MUTT MAN!" He emphasized.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Mutt man, whatever, so good job on what you've done so far, go now and ask if they are ready to order." Troy instructed. "Over."

"Yeah fine. Over and out." Jacob stuffed his walkie talkie into his costume apron and grabbed a pen and note pad from the bar while passing it.

Approaching the cozy looking couple, he cleared his throat to get their attention. The teenagers flushed and Joe got back into his place, clearing his throat, dreading the awkward atmosphere around them.

"Are you ready to order?" Jacob asked them pointedly. Joe and Gabriella nodded.

" Yes, one Caesar's salad for Gabi and one spaghetti bolognaise for me. Thank you." Jacob noted everything down onto the piece of paper and collected their menus. He made his way to the kitchen and handed the paper to the chef without a word and he left for the locker room. He took his clothes off and changed into the ones he was wearing earlier.

"I'm done! Over." He announced into the mouth piece.

"Good job Mutt man. Now move before Lard butt catches you. Over and out." Troy paused and then started again. "This is Callback boy to Blankey hugging geek and Max attack."

"I hate that name!" Justin's voice sounded.

"Well, I made it for you so it's kinda obvious you'd hate it. Mission accomplished!" Alex chimed in.

"I hate you!" Justin muttered. "How about I give you a nickname. Annoying, mean, lazy, selfish, dumb, stupid-" Alex cut him off.

"If you want me to get even with what you did last week, go on but if you don't shut up!"

"Yes ma'am." Justin hesitated. Alex giggled and smiled in satisfaction.

"It always works!" She mumbled.

"You know I still hate you right?" Justin said. Alex sighed dramatically.

"I know!" She stated brightly.

"Guys, can we save the chit chat for later. Apparently my girlfriend is being wooed by some crazy self absorbed pig that everyone likes." Troy piped in, his voice pleading yet annoyed.

"Girlfriend?" The Russo trio questioned, their voices and face skeptical.

"Fine, the girl I'm in love with." Troy sighed defeatedly.

"Troy I know you like her but guess what, I don't like you anymore. I like Zeke and he likes me too and we are kinda going out. I'm sure you must be really sad but now you can go after Gabriella, I'm letting you go. It's okay." Sharpay butt in, her voice confident and proud. Troy felt like crying and screaming for joy. He absolutely hated Sharpay, well because she scared him and he hated admitting defeat and fear. But he controlled his expression.

"Anyway, back to work, blankey hugging geek and maxattack, are you in costume?" Troy asked changing the subject.

"Yes sir." Max and Justin chorused.

"Good you know what to do. Over and Out." Troy smirked.

* * *

Gabriella nodded and giggled. He wasn't so bad even though all he did was talk about was his popularity, his experiences and other celebrities.

"And I went through the whole concert not knowing. At the end when we were chilling back stage, I saw there was this HUGE hole in my jeans, I started freaking out." Joe was in hysterics as well as Gabriella while he explained one of his most embarrassing moments.

Justin and Max appeared in their own disguises, moustaches and glasses hiding their true identities.

"Here is your spaghetti bolognaise." Max said in a very low voice, settling the plate down in front of Joe.

"Today is the special salad tossing day. We will toss your salad just for you." Justin announced in a cocky,...whatever accent. Gabriella nodded as Justin pushed a cart with different kinds of vegetables in each bowl and a larger and empty bowl in the center that was mounted over a wooden spinner.

"Alright now Max..." He paused remembering not to use real names. "...imilian, Maximilian, whatever I say, you pour it in. Lettuce." he instructed in the same weird accent. He spun the spinner as Max threw the lettuce in while Justin tossed. At first it went smoothly but gradually, as Max kept adding more ingredients into the bowl, Justin's tossing speed increased and at one point, it went completely out of control. The fresh veggies showered everywhere.

"Whoa!" Joe exclaimed as the salad hit him as well as Gabriella in every possible place.

A whole tomato, bright and shiny jetted out of the bowl and in Joe's direction. Joe noticed it was aiming right for him and gasped, his mouth opening really wide with shock.

POP!

The tomato entered his mouth swiftly, fitting perfectly. Gabriella, Troy, Justin and Max all laughed uncontrollably at that and the last of the nutritional food was out of the bowl and everywhere else. On the table tops, the cart, Joe and Gabriella's bodies and hair. As Gabriella's laughing died down, she glanced, amused at Justin and Max while Joe just glared at them. He spat the tomato out, angrily with force and watched as it speedily targeted towards...MR MOSEBY!

"Oooh!" Mr Moseby yelped in pain as the vegetable hit him right...'where the sun don't shine'!(AN: I felt weird writing that part!)

Gabriella looked down and flushed at that, shaking her head.

Once Mr Moseby could speak again, he glared around.

"Who is responsible for this?!" By then, Justin and Max had already decided it was time to leave.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed that!" Max laughed nervously, referring to the salad disaster.

"Enjoy your meal!" Justin added brightly, picking at a piece of lettuce in her hair. He placed it on a plate in front of her and made a walk/run for it.

"Aha! Hold it you two." Mr Moseby called after them. He stopped briefly at Joe's and Gabriella's table and went on and on without letting them say a single thing.

"I'm really terribly sorry. Some hooligans thought it was fun to play with the waiters costumes. I promise you they will be severely dealt with. You will be served again immediately and I will see to it that you won't be troubled again. Enjoy your meal." he apologised. "Excuse me." He added and before they could say anything, he set off after the Russo brothers.

Joe and Gabriella stared after him as he ran out. After a few seconds, a loud and dragged 'No' was heard shortly followed by a splash and then Mrs Tutweiller's voice.

"Man overboard...again."

Gabriella and Joe laughed quietly, oblivious to the snickering coming from behind the pot a few strides away from them.

They were served again with proper food since their last serving was covered in greenery. They dug in, eating and chatting all the same. When they finished, their empty plates were taken and they were served another round of drink which this time were not toxicated by Troy's plans.

It was finally looking like a date to both of them. They ordered and finished their desserts, feeling more comfortable around eachother, conversing now not only about his popularity but both of them, talking fluidly about their lives, their likes, their dilikes and all that jazz.

Gabriella couldn't help but feel guilty. She really liked Joe but now not in 'that' way but more as a really good friend she could talk to for fun. She wanted to tell him but was afraid he liked her in that way and that he'd end up getting hurt. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him.

The waiter, this time a real employee and not a gang member in disguise brought them the bill when they finished and were ready to pay.

Joe payed for the paycheck and told the man to 'keep the change'.

The young celebrity told Gabriella how he wanted her to follow him and after informing her, he grabbed her hand and towed her to the sky deck.

Troy was still watching, anxious to find out where he was taking his beloved to. He obviously followed them, keeping the other gang members on post to, at a ten metre radius so as not to be spotted, hiding behind various thing on the way.

* * *

"Joe, I really wanna say this. Thank you so much for tonight, I really enjoyed it." Gabriella thanked him as her and Joe, leaning across the railing along the edge of the sky deck, looked out into the dark and mystical night, across the horizon.

Joe just shrugged it off and smiled warmly at her.

Gabriella was pondering on whether or not to tell him how she really felt about him but since she couldn't find her voice, she decided she'd bide her time and tell him if he ever asked her to be his girlfriend and since he wasn't asking, Gabriella did wonder if he felt that way about her.

Joe's phone started ringing, cutting sharply through the comfortable and calm cloud around them.

"Excuse me." Joe said apologetically to Gabriella, retrieving his blackberry from his trousers pocket.

"Sure." Gabriella nodded.

"Hello." He said into the phone, confused. He did not recognize the caller ID and wondered who it was and why they were calling him at this particular moment.

"Hello." Came a high pitched and creepy voice from the other end. It sounded like an old hag's voice in his ears if he were honest.

"Is this Mr Joe Jonas?"

"Yes..um..can I help you?" he asked politely.

"My name is Mrs Shabalabababalabadingdong. I just want to inform you that I found your guitar out here on the entertainment deck. I'm sorry son, it's wet. I think the water splashed it. You know how the entertainment deck is the lowest deck above the mechanical decks." She explained. Joe's eyes shot up in worry.

"wait, how do you know it's mine?" He asked.

"It has Jonas engraved on the side."

"You mean 'Lucky Lulu'? Does it have have black detailed work on the left part?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It's all wet. Do you think you could come now?" Sharpay, who with the help of her twin brother Ryan and Renesmee acted as Mrs Shabalabababalabadingdong just to prank call him for the heck of it. It was all lies but she was sure that he believed her.

"Oh, I'll see if I can make it but Thank you so much for telling me." he said. He pressed the red button terminating the call and turned to Gabriella.

"Gabi. I'm really sorry, something popped up. I'll explain when I get back. I promise I'll get back as quick as a can." He told her. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's okay, I'll wait for you." She nodded understandingly.

"Thanks so much. You rock!" And with that he left Gabriella alone to her thoughts in the empty sky deck...or that's what she thought.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around her body to keep warm as the cool air caressed the bare skin of her arms, making her shiver timidly.

She was totally oblivious that Troy was there, hiding behind the smoothie bar, aching to go over to her and envelope her into a hug so she was warm again.

It was so quiet. Even a pin could be heard dropping. Troy was very careful so as not to make any noise. The slightest noise could make her notice him and get him into deep trouble! All he could do was pray no one tried to contact him! Just as he stole one glance at his walkie talkie, it started sounding.

"Yo! We're done with our work! This is Golden throat, Jazz square and Humpire signing out! Over and out!" Sharpay's voice reported. Troy winced as Gabriella looked away from the ocean and faced his direction, her pretty face clouded with confusion as she slowly made her way towards the juice bar, recognising where the voice came from.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella asked. She leaned over the counter and saw Troy squatting there, his face scrunched up from being found. She gasped but before either of them could say anything, footsteps could be heard approaching them. Troy could actually imagine the anger radiating off her body. She was that mad! With one last deathly look, Gabriella returned to her position by the fencing and composed her expression so she looked casual.

"Hey." Joe panted halting beside her.

"Why are you so breathless?" She asked, placing her hand on his arm which he put on the railing as he doubled over, catching his breath.

" I...ran there...and back." Joe explained in between laboured breaths. "Turns out it was some crazy fans trying to pull a prank!" He said angrily once his breathing was back to normal.

"Oh." Gabriella was still very very angry at Troy, why would he do something like this?

The first thing that came to her mind was that he liked her too. She had to admit, she liked him a lot, but this wasn't the way to things. He should have just asked her rather than done all this.

Joe and Gabriella froze when they heard multiple footsteps and feminine screams getting louder and louder.

"He's in there!" Gabriella recognised that voice, it was Chad's! And nefore anyone could comprehend what had happened, the place was filled with squealing fan girls.

Joe looked thoughtfull for a second and then turned to Gabriella.

"You planned this, you and your friends! I actually trusted you!" He accused. Gabriella could feel her heart knot.

"No it wasn't me! Joe don't do this to me!" Her voice was filled with despair as her tear glands were triggered and they started producing tears.

"Save it for the interview with Bop magazine!" He shut her off, feeling his heart drop.

"Please." Gabriella cried, her eyes swimming in tears. Joe just stared at her, his eyes shining with pain. He put on a fake smile and turned to the screaming fans who were eager to swallow him up.

Gabriella bit her lip, the tears still flowing freely down her cheeks and glared at Troy, who was standing and watching Joe getting attacked. She was so mad at him right now, she wished she had magic powers so she could turn him to a monkey and send him to the depths of the amazon rainforest and never see him again.

Joe was wrong in accusing her but it was true that they were her friends. She stormed off to her room and slammed the door behind her. She flopped herself onto her bed and cried endlessly into her pillow.

Even though she didn't feel for Joe in that way, she was crying because she let a friend down and she hated it.

She heard the door open and she looked up, expecting only one face. Of course, it was Troy.

Troy saw her sitting up in her bed, in distress. She still looked very beautiful, not a single strand of hair out of place though she was crying and crying. He felt so guilty now. All he wanted to do was to pull her onto his lap and reassure her that everything would be fine and that she shouldn't cry like that because he hated it. But he couldn't tell her those things because it was his fault she was crying.

Gabriella stood up, still very cross at him and stood in front of him. She saw the guilt in his eyes but she ignored it.

"My first date ever! And you had to ruin it!" She screamed at him, anger coursing through her veins. "Why Troy?" She demanded, folding her arms in front of her chest. He brushed her off though, and side stepped her, making his way to his bed.

"I'm going to bed now, shut the lights when you are done." He said nonchalantly, pulling his red and white long sleeved shirt over his head.

She turned around to face him and saw that he was shirtless. Suddenly, she ached to feel his perfect abs under her hand, she wanted to feel his lips against hers and she _wanted _him...in _that _way.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she padded over to him.

"None of this would have happened if..." She paused, trying to compose a proper sentence. She took a deep breath, the tears still coursing from her eyes. "Next time just buck up the courage and ask me before someone else does!" She cried, her tone lowering a few octaves.

"Have you seen yourself tonight in the mirror?" He asked knowing Gabriella hadn't. He wasn't stalking her but by experience, he knew she didn't. He had completely ignored what she said and that annoyed her.

"Troy! You ruin everything!" She accused, tears drowning her mocha orbs.

"You look really beautiful tonight. You should look at yourself." Troy's voice was very calm, and they held alot of emotion, as if she wasn't shouting at him at all.

"UGH!" Gabriella stompted off to her dresser and retrieved some old sweats and a baggy T-shirt. She went into the bathroom with out another word while Troy took a pair of shorts from his own dresser and dressed in them. He crawled into his bed and just stared at the ceiling while Gabriella, in the bathroom debated on whether she should look at herself or not.

She decided the night was over and that since it would do her no harm, she'd take a peek.

She glanced at herself and gasped. She couldn't believe it was her reflexion she was staring at. It looked like she was staring at some beauty pageant instead of herself, with large chocolate brown eyes that were filled with tears, which she wiped away. Her beautiful inky hair was left half up half down in its curly state, framing her pretty face.

Troy was right, she looked amazing.

She cracked a small smile. She would talk to Joe one way or another. Every thing seemed to be falling in place now. But things with Troy, however, she didn't know how they'd happen. She remember his face and the way he was so calm and sweet while she was screaming her lungs out at him. The way his voice held so much emotion while he complimented her made goose bumps erect all over her skin.

Recalling all that, it only made a smile play at her lips and stay there. Things would eventually be okay!

* * *

**LONG CHAPTER!!! REVIEW!!!! i hope you liked it, it was dramatic. It didn't turn out the way i wanted it but it was fine i guess. REVIEW!!!  
That's what gets me to get my stupid butt on my chair and type away! Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY HEY HEY! **

I have something to say. I'm back but I'm not officially back. After I post Chapter 12 and probably 13 of Charmed, I will be doing some MAJOR Editing, rewriting and stuff! I really do NOT like Wildcats on deck because there is no life in it! That was the very first story I did on my own and I have to say, I sucked. I probably dont even deserve the 100+ reviews for that and so I'm VERY VERY THANKFUL to you all that reviewed and said all those really nice things that made my day! They really mean the world to me!!

Also for Charmed, I'm really REALLY thankful to all you reviewers out there. You really make my day at times! And your amazing reviews are so fantastic and so flattering that I really really feel like giving you guys an emormous hug. Thank you so so much!!!

I'm going to redo The Wildcats on Deck, I'll Love You Forever and Choosing the Right Prom Date for now. And when I'm done redoing those, I will try and finish one of my stroies completely. There's The Wildcats on Deck, Sleeping Beauty and Charmed that I have started and not finished. I will chose one of them and finish it, most likely Wildcats on deck and then I'll move onto another one to finish and then another one.

I might also, from time to time post little stories such as one-shots and two-shots so don't forget to check 'em out! Just to let you know my up coming projects, I'll list 'em down so you'll have an idea of what's coming up.

_Pizza Girl_

_Tonight._

_Before the Storm._

_Our Song._

_What Hide and seek can sometimes lead to._

_Our Promise Rings._

_Don't kiss the Chef._

And many others.

While I'm writing only Wildcats on Deck, I'm going to have Charmed and Sleeping Beauty on Hiatus. And for the people who are eager to read 'Falling for you again', I'm sorry but you guys would have to wait because I'm not even going to think of that one until I'm done with my current stories. But hopefully, they might not take long and I might finish them all in a year or two. (I have a life that's getting harder and harder everyday. Plus, I don't think that's a very long time.)

So anyway, now that I have informed you on what exactly is happening with me and I hope you guys check out my new stories when they are out!

So to round it all up, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! and A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!(i might not be posting anything that day so i'm just saying it in advance!)

**Live.**_Love._Laugh

_**XxGiRl-YoU-dOn'T-kNoW-176xX**_


End file.
